<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Bartender Dragon by NPGamer11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750584">True Bartender Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPGamer11/pseuds/NPGamer11'>NPGamer11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Devils, Dragons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mysterious Past, Non-Perverted Hyoudou Issei, Older Issei Hyoudo, Strong Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPGamer11/pseuds/NPGamer11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 years of running away, Issei returns to Japan in secret to realize one of his dreams, to open a bar!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>6 YEARS AGO, U.S, West Coast</em> </b>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> <b> <em>“Partner, you must stop and rest. You burnt through 200 years worth of life force! Luckily Inari showed you how to renew it, do it now.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will, but not now. I need a passport, cash, and a vehicle. Also, we’re meeting someone right now.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Who is it?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...A friend of Inari’s. He’s gonna help us travel more incognito.” A dark shape approached, carrying a slip of paper, bearing a seal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“How will we be more hidden?” </em> </b> <em> The seal was slapped upon Issei’s left forearm. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good night partner.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Issei! Wai-” </em> </b> <em> The green glow emanating from the teen’s arm slowly dimed until it completely extinguished. Somewhere, far from there, a young woman woke, feeling like something so dear to her just went missing.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <b>NOW</b>
</p><p><br/>Tokyo city airport was as busy as always. Being one of the hotspots for tourism and business, planes were landing and taking off with maximum efficiency, often attributed to the Japanese people. In that efficient smooth system, one Issei Hyoudou found solace, after leaving his gate. After six years of traversing the world, he was finally home.</p><p> </p><p>He spent a good two months in Hawaii with his mom and dad, who moved there at his insistent urging. Hawaii was the supernatural equivalent of Switzerland, neutral, and out of conflict. They rarely even let other supernaturals on the islands, and if they did, those individuals were heavily monitored. Getting a house there was a pain, but luckily they did not question him once he revealed it was not for him, and now with his parents there, he also had the right to visit them. As long as they did not do anything to get themselves deported they were safe.,  He doubted it would happen anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, but now that he was here, he needed to check something. He took a cab to a nearby storage Wearhouse, finding the container number 358. Fishing out a key and unlocking it, he smiled at the sight. There she stood, as he left her when he ran away from this country. He was talking of course about his motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>It was a gift from his teacher after the first successful mission. But as much as it was disrespectful to his mentor and best friend, the helmet residing in the trunk was something that held much more emotional attachment for the young man. On it a dragon was seen chasing a golden fox, bathed in blue wispy flames. That was a gift from a person nearest and dearest to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>A slamming door roused him out of his musings. He took the bike outside, after canceling the renting contract, and straddling the bike proper. Some might expect engine problems after sitting still for six years (he could work some magic on it if that was the case), but it responded fast and loud, most eager to take it's owner once again wherever they wish to go.</p><p> </p><p>Donning the helmet, Issei relished the wind trying to hold him back as he sped towards the nearest highway. It was time to go home. Kuoh town, here we go!</p><p>Issei took his leisurely time getting there, making it a day trip to see some of Japan and spent the night in a delightful B&amp;B run by a charming old couple, who all but ordered him to ditch the motorcycle, get a haircut and find a nice lady. All and all it was a good time. </p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived at the city limits, and making a stop at the place he could oversee the town, he took a stop and removed his helmet. And then it hit him. Devil stench. Old, luckily. It wouldn’t do to have to kill an overseer and send an entire faction on a wild chase after him. A storm god was quite enough, thank you very much. Still, he should be cautious. It seems he was gonna have to visit the old monkey sooner than he thought. Now… Where was he gonna find high-quality sake on a Monday morning?</p><hr/><p>Sun Wukong was known for many things, one of them being a great seal master, which was a service Issei desperately needed. The last seal master he visited in Sydney told him straight that the seals holding his Sacred gear dormant were not gonna last more than a damn week.</p><p> </p><p>He would normally be afraid to visit a man with so many ties to the faction that cast him out, but Yu-Long managed to convince him on Issei’s behalf to keep his mouth shut. A favor to a fellow dragon he called it, but Issei knew that owning a favor to a Dragon King would cost him eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re brat I’m supposed to keep quiet about. Wonder why? Did you murder someone or took a peek at the Kyuubi.” Issei had to hide a wince.</p><p> </p><p>“I can not thank you enough for doing this for me, great Sun Wukong.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, brat. I ain’t got all day”</p><p> </p><p>Issei rolled up the sleeves on his left forearm, showing a seal that was pulsing and riddled with cracks, emanating a soft green glow.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why Yu-Long took your side. You’re the brat that rebelled the Trio and caused the Red  Trial to happen. Japan is still paying for your damn mistakes. All the territory taken, given back, and heavy reparations to the victims. So you want to be normal, and I should seal this up for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Issei nodded, not trusting his voice. He knew well what he caused. And it would have all been worth it if not for-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blond hair stained with blood... The smell of ashes and metal in the air... The feeling of armor bending beneath his fist… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You there brat?” Quickly shaking his head, Issei looked towards his arm to see a masterfully applied seal, in the form of a monkey, riding on a cloud and gazing upon the setting sun, surrounded by black chains. Whisper in his head he has been ignoring since yesterday completely silent.</p><p> </p><p>Still not trusting his voice, he bowed to the Monkey King, and exited the room, seeing the receptionist struggle with the large clay jar of sake he brought as a gift, complete with an ornamented cup. He gave her a small shaky smile as he left, and once outside he took a deep breath of relief. He could finally do what he set out to do. Open a bar!</p><hr/><p>It’s not easy opening a bar. You need a location and buy it through a mortgage. Only an idiot pays it all in one go, that arouses suspicion, and gets the government on your ass, wondering where all that money came from. Then you need a license for selling alcohol, plus make the place pass the healt&amp;safty regulations. Then you need a supplier, furniture, and various other minuscule details. </p><p> </p><p>Issei knew all that well. He did not spend 6 years just sightseeing around the world. He made connections, he tasted various alcoholic beverages, and fought hard to get them shipped to Japan for a fair price. But those  hurdles were crossed, and now, a month into business, he was proud of himself. It wasn’t crowded, he could still manage by himself, but he probably should look into getting some help. When he would be able to afford it.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened while his back was turned, a click-clacking of high heels and a quiet scrape of one of the bar chairs. He did a quick 180 and greeted the newcomer with a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Happy Dragon. How may I serve you?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman leaned forward the slightest bit and gave him a smile while giving a look that almost seemed like she was trying to pierce him with her violet eyes</p><p> </p><p>“A dirty martini to start with, handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Issei kept his face in check, never dropping his smile, as he turned around. He then allowed the drop of sweat to form on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How the fuck did a devil wander into this place? Is it still an active territory? Is she the overseer, but took a long vacation?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Issei had to hand it to the woman. If he was a regular human, or even a magic sensing one, he would have needed a lot longer to peg her as a devil. But what betrayed her were three things. First, her brown hair was much too immaculate, and smelled of a scent unknown to Issei, and trust him, he smelled a lot of nice hair. Second, her skin gave off an ever so slight glow, that most humans could not see. He was once again, not most humans. One could argue he was not a human at all. And last, but certainly not least, when she leaned forward, her breasts bounced like there were ferrets hiding in her bra. </p><p> </p><p>Her drink mixed, he placed it in front of her, and she took a small sip. Approving of the taste, she took out the olive and placed it seductively inside her pretty mouth, making a show of sucking her fingers clean. Issei knew what he had to do.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s a lady like you doing in a place like this?” It was incredibly cheesy, and he barely held off from cringing himself. But the line did its purpose. It got her laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“My, who knew there were still people out there who use such corny lines.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it makes pretty ladies laugh, it serves its purpose.” He shot her what he hoped was a daring grin. It seemed to work, but then a spark of mischief ignited in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just pretty then?” Issei knew a trap when he saw one.</p><p> </p><p>“I would try to describe what you are, Ms, but I’m just a bartender. I don’t know the big words of compliments your husband must shower you with.” Both pairs of eyes fell on the shiny band wrapped firmly around her ring finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that is true. Tell me about yourself then, oh humble bartender. I frequent this town quite often, and yet I never saw you here before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember all the people in town then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the cute ones.” Issei pretended to be insulted.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I hoped I looked dashingly handsome. You wound me, Ms...” He felt they talked enough that asking for a last name wouldn’t come off as rude.</p><p> </p><p>“ Gremory, and it was not my intention of doing so, Mr…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyoudou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, Mr. Hyoudou, tell me a bit about yourself. Did you just move in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorta. That I just moved back would be a more apt description. I grew up in this town, you see...”</p><p> </p><p>Issei and Ms Gremory ended up chatting all through the last shift. Issei of course did not neglect any other patrons, but he knew how female devils operated in a mundane setting. Seek out the strongest in the room and appear to befriend him, so the rest of the scrubs leave you alone. She-Devil tactics 101. He kept in shape, was pretty built, and was of what could be considered intimidating height, but he’d seen some real giants. She naturally chose him as her de facto protector.</p><p> </p><p>Of course some just did not get the message, so he used his stare on them, that mostly dissuaded people from annoying the brunette. Those rare few who needed more obvious signals were cut off for the night, and escorted out.</p><p> </p><p>As the shift grew to a close, so did their conversation, which after a brief (and fake) story about his childhood revolved around mundane nothingness, like how far the local high school kendo team will get in the regionals, and how the the price of gas was on the rise. After paying for the drinks and a seductive walk outside, Issei was alone. If he cared to extend his senses, he could feel her opening a teleportation circle in the alley right next to the bar.</p><hr/><p>When Venelana returned home to the Gremory estate, she found her husband in one of the sitting rooms, , dressed in only pants, and with a sheet of sweat covering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough night, dear?” She asked him, mischief shining from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as bad as yours. I take it the meetings were a drag?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, the meeting went well. I just decided to check on a new business that opened.”</p><p> </p><p>“New business? That’s good. More business means more money, more jobs, more people. More people means a much wider pool for Rias to find members of her peerage. What is the business then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some strapping young man decided to open a bar. I decided to go for a drink, and he seems to know his stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bar with a strapping bartender, you say? Maybe Rias is not ready to manage a territory yet…”</p><p> </p><p>Venelana smacked her husband, even though she knew he was joking. Rias wouldn’t take over for another 4 years. Who knows what may happen during that time.</p><p> </p><p>“So, anything strange about the bartender?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was leaking minuscule amounts of Ki. Probably a distant Youkai ancestry, he did not seem to be aware of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite it being over half a decade ago, the murder of Naberius still made people scowl. Same went for any mention of Nekomata, or Ki.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt he’ll be any trouble, he seems pretty content with just running a bar.  Plus, he is older than Rias. Most young devils tend to create peerage from people their age.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I worry too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wife is managing your harem for you, and there hasn’t been any political discourse in 6 years. What do you have to worry about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s been 10 years since Millicas was born, I worry whether I’ll get another grandson before I hit my 666.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you. Let’s go. I know you still have enough for me, and all the drinks got me hot and bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am!”</p><hr/><p>Issei bowed before the Monkey King, who looked mighty displeased to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here brat?”</p><p> </p><p>“The seal… It’s cracked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t imagine the Welsh Dragon enjoys his imprisonment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you re-apply the seal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can.” Sun Wukong gave him a flat stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. If you tell me what happened at Kumamoto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think that what you heard is not the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was the one who taught Inari the use of Ki and Chakra. I know when one of my students is lying to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want peace of mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know if the respect that I have for my pupil is deserved. He would not lie without a good reason. Not to me.” Issie couldn’t see the eyes of the old man in front of him. But he could hear the yearn in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You loved him.” It was not a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a son.”</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Issei walked out of the palace, with a smile that gave off the feeling of relief. Telling the truth to someone who could understand felt great. With him, he also carried a note that allowed him to meet with Victorious Fighting Budda whenever he wished.</p><hr/><p>Happy Dragon just celebrated it’s 1 year anniversary. Issei did some math, and although the first year ended at a loss, it was much smaller than he predicted. He might actually profit this year! With the rising popularity, and his ingenious idea of running a cafe during holidays, this just might work!</p><p> </p><p>Venelana came several times during the last few months, and while a delight to converse to, Issei was worried that devils may return to the town. So he took precautions. He built himself a home outside the city, and used his various abilities to hide, or rather, make it seem like it was not there. Only a talented or a very sensitive Ki practitioner could find it. He also stocked on some special cleaning supplies that eliminated most of the supernatural scents. He made sure to douse the bar in them any time Venelana left. But maybe he did a little too good of a job eliminating the presence of devils in his establishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! That was a nice drink. Yo, barboy! Another!”</p><p> </p><p>Because right now he was serving sake to a fallen angel. And if his scent was right, a damn powerful one.</p><p> </p><p>The man he was serving had deep purple eyes, and dark hair with golden bangs mixed in. And he was gulping down his strongest sake like it was nothing. The official one, anyway. He took to calling him ‘barboy’ the whole evening now, and Issei decided to ignore him. He was not a child anymore, god damn it!</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, the service here…”</p><p> </p><p>More ignoring. He had mugs to clean, he can’t hear who this person is calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, no one allows me any fun anymore. Another round, BARTENDER.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned, the bottle already in hand and poured a portion in the elegant sake cup.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem mister.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, the youngsters these days. Every generation has more cheek than the last one.” He pretended to cry, while at the same time snatch some peanuts from the bowl in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, boomer.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Here, have more sake.” He poured more in the cup, and received a grateful nod.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what brings you to town, mister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bah, just checking around. My business recently came into some property in this town, and I’m deciding what to do with it.” He took a long sip, and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You have some good stuff here. Not the best, but I’m pleasantly surprised.” Issei shouldn't have said anything. But. Damn it, his dragon pride reared its ugly head.</p><p> </p><p>He urged the fallen closer, and whispered like he was revealing a big secret.</p><p> </p><p>“I may or may not have something better, but only for those who can afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>Azazeld flashed him a knowing smile, and a second later a black credit card. Issei reached into a special compartment underneath the bar, and pulled out a clay jar.</p><p> </p><p>“Straight from Kyoto. Real pain to get.” And he wasn't kidding. He used a false identity, to buy it from another false identity, who got it from an intermediary. He was not risking anyone from there finding out he returned.</p><p> </p><p>He poured the fallen a cup, and Azazel took his time tasting it. And he was amazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiddo, I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Issei smiled on the outside. Inside he was screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p>
<p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel kept his word. He kept coming and demanded new drinks from Issei. On his fifth visit, he brought a friend, a sullen man named Baraquiel. Issei now regularly served two Fallen leaders. In a devil territory. No, he was not scared. Just… worried so much that his knees were heavy, his palms became sweaty and he had nightmares about people blowing up his bar.</p>
<p>But talking with Baraquiel after Azazel became endorsed in his notes (apparently the buzz helped him think) was something Issei found that he enjoyed. It was like finding a kindred spirit. They both knew how to talk about meaningless things, and where the lines were drawn. Azael usually stomped over those lines with the subtlety of a charging dragon.</p>
<p>"Hey, Issei. Ever had sex?" Baraquiel did a spit take, spraying a mouthful of Issei's most expensive wine (on display) across the counter. Issei himself kept calm and immediately went to wipe the mess.</p>
<p>"Can't say I did, Zaz."</p>
<p>"Ah, so you're a virgin. Is your game that bad, or are you just that picky?"</p>
<p>"Neither the first nor the second. I in fact choose to remain abstinent." He wished he had a camera. The look on Azazel's face was worth all the trouble of shipping sake from Kyoto for him.</p>
<p>"So you're saying that among all these skirts, you see not one worth chasing?" Great. Now he had the ear of every woman in the room trained on him.</p>
<p>Issei was no fool, he knew that a lot of women frequented his bar in hopes of getting a date. Phone numbers left on the receipts made that very clear. And while he had no qualms in throwing those all away, that did not mean he could just say that he had no interest in any of the women in his bar.</p>
<p>"Nothing like that, Zaz. It's just… I was once in love with a woman, and we swore to wait. We later broke up, but I can not in good conscience commit myself to another woman before my heart stops healing. It would not be fair to her if I could not give her anything less but my everything."</p>
<p>The females eavesdropping all 'awww'd' at his proclamation, while Azazel looked something between amused and concerned. Baraquiel did not care for anything but his wine glass. And Issei smiled, covering up the ache at half-lie he just told.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Happy Dragon continued reaping success, becoming one of the Kuoh town hot-spots, and a must-visit point for the passing tourists. The bartender was always kind, somehow managing all of the workloads by himself. The young man running the place always knew when you had a rough day, and gave you a cold one on the house. When his birthday came all the patrons sang to him, and he gave the first round for free. Everyone was happy, Issei especially, managed to completely make back his investment costs and started profiting. All dragons like wealth. Life was great.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Life sucked. SOO MUCH. By now Issei could deal with the fact that a devil and a fallen angel frequented his bar. Or that a traversing yokai stumbled upon his door. The first time that happened he was half ready to book it out of town, thinking they were onto him. But what Issei was not prepared to deal with was the scent of new devils all over town. Like, ALL OVER. Two scents were not pure devils, and one smelled like the reincarnated variant, but one was a full, 100%, Underworld-made devil.</p>
<p>On that day, Happy Dragon stayed closed. Then a week. A month. Azazel called, probably using some Grigori means to obtain his number, left a voicemail, with a female voice nagging him to get back to work in the background. Hell, even Venelana sent him an email, asking about his health. Soon after that Happy Dragon opened like normal, and Issei fed a half-assed story of why he was one. He did go to Hawaii to visit his parents. but that was a week after the bar closed, and he only stayed for two.</p>
<p>That was also the month Issei started drinking. But because he may or may not have upgraded some of his body parts, including but not limited to liver and stomach, alcohol had no effect on him. He was half tempted to open his gift from the Shinto faction, but he feared that somehow it would be detected, and used to find him, so he refrained. He also did not have enough of his more exotic merchandise to waste on himself, especially now that he earned enough to import the REALLY good stuff.</p>
<p>Venelana also asked him if he planned to expand his business, by opening a cafe. Apparently, she thought it would be a good idea, so the students from the nearby academy could work part-time. Apparently, she had connections with his landlord. And with the principal. Issei decided to go for it, next year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sirzechs allowed Rias a month of complete freedom when she and Sona took up the territory in Japan. And by allowing, he meant he had to restrain himself every day not to call his little Ria-tan and see how she was doing. Grayfia helped as well, by flash freezing him every time his will wavered. She was the best partner he could wish for.</p>
<p>Speaking of, they should probably make another public appearance "accidentally" caught by the paparazzi. Maybe he could kill two angels with one blast, by making the appearance in Kuoh. He used a spell to call Rias, and something inside of him sagged with relief upon seeing her and hearing her angelic voice.</p>
<p><em>"Onii-chan! To what do I owe this call?" </em>Ahh. Maybe it was a mistake letting her listen to all those Japanese stories.</p>
<p>"Ria-tan! It's so good to hear from you again! I can rest easy now."</p>
<p>
  <em>"So you called me to satisfy your siscon tendencies, real nice, onii-chan."</em>
</p>
<p>"Ria-tan, don't be like that! When did you learn to wound with words as deep as with Power of Destruction?" Oh, he could just hear her pouting. Before she could respond, he broached the subject.</p>
<p>"Listen, Rias, I want to take Grayfia out, do you know any good spots in Kuoh?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, this client wanted Akeno to be his escort to a bar, apparently he knew the owner, but they were kicked out because he tried to order alcohol for her. Still, he had nothing but good things to say about the place."</em>
</p>
<p>Her Queen, Akeno Himejima walked into the picture.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's true, Lucifer-sama. Venelana also told us that the bartender was cute, and upon seeing him last night, I can't disagree fufu."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Akeno!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? You certainly didn't mind when I showed you the pictures."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's hardly-"</em>
</p>
<p>Their little spat was interrupted by the sobbing Satan.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it! Rias is already at that age when she's looking at boys! And to think she'd be into older men as well." He was half-joking, half-serious. He already sent his familiar to one of his peers to make a thorough background check. Although maybe his mother already did that…</p>
<p>"I guess I'll have to see for myself if this bartender is worth your attention. What's the name of the bar?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Happy Dragon."</em>
</p>
<p>"Noted. Should I bring Milicas along? He misses his favorite aunt, you know?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm his only aunt. And please do."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Happy Dragon was one packed place. Despite the use of hypnosis and other convenient magics, they had to wait a full ten minutes. But it was worth it, as they ended up getting a seat right at the bar. Sirzechs went into full siscon mode by immediately using some fairly advanced scanning spells, before getting elbowed by Grayfia.</p>
<p>What he got from the boy was higher than the average Ki signature. most of the Japanese people had one, because of the not so rare yokai ancestry. This, admittedly handsome bartender did probably have a great grandparent who was one, maybe great-great ones. He would never amount to much even if he did practice the art, so there was no danger of him being recruited or being a threat. Maybe in less desperate times...</p>
<p>A bit less happy at remembering his sister's woes, but satisfied with his analysis he did what some patrons outside recommended he do and flashed a black credit card. Money recognizes money, human or otherwise. The bartender shot him a look and a nod, before discreetly passing them a small chart of what was available, and where it was coming from.</p>
<p>Grayfia decided on some wine, originating from Greece, while Sirzechs went with some Slavic beer. The handsome bartender bent over (not in the direction Grayfia wanted) and retrieved a very plain looking bottle of wine, and a glass filled with a brown liquid, with a very nice layer of foam at the top, which was already on its way to dissipate.</p>
<p>Both of the devils were rather impressed with the quality of the products. The young man explained he did some traveling and formed some connection, but as a true businessman, he did not reveal his sources. Grayfia stuck to wine, slowly sipping away glass after glass, while Sirzechs himself had fun sampling a variety of liquors from around the globe. The only thing he regretted trying was a shot of vodka that made even his devil throat feel the burn.</p>
<p>Both with a slight buzz decided it was time to leave, and after parting with an amount of money no rational person would ever pay for a couple of drinks, they stepped outside, only to immediately feel the telltale sign of observation spells. Sirzechs smirking slightly and spun the silver-haired devil around into a kiss, which she returned before he teleported them both back to the Underworld.</p>
<p>After the glow of the magic circle receded, they separated, and Grayfia tilted her head slightly towards him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for a wonderful evening Sirzechs. I'll go pick up Milicas, and tuck him in. See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Both her voice and the look in her eyes were far from what you'd expect coming from two spouses addressing each other. But Sirzechs responded in kind.</p>
<p>"You're welcome Grayfia. Please wish him a good night for me too."</p>
<p>Another tilt of the head in his direction and she was gone, bathed in ice blue light, and snowflakes to pick up their son.</p>
<p>The Mao turned around and headed towards his bedroom. It seems he will spend the night alone. Like the usual. But, if he was honest, the usual was good. He wouldn't change a thing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Issei was fucking terrified. He thanked the victorious fighting buddha for teaching him how to blend the seals with his own lifeforce, making them last longer than they would, but apparently also disguising them from some fairly advanced scanning spells.</p>
<p>Safe to say the seals greatly diminished his ability to sense things far away, but he always knew when a supernatural entered his bar. But what he felt this evening… There were no proper words to describe it. It was like all living energy around the crimson-haired devil simply… vanished. Disappeared. Was no more.</p>
<p>He stared at a sake bottle, given to him by Amaterasu herself, and almost broke the seal, keeping the liquid inside. But he managed to get a grip on himself. He would not use alcohol to run away from his problems.</p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p>If it weren't for those seals, Ddraig would call him a hypocrite. All he did was run away. All he did was hide. Ever since he broke his promise and committed a sin that could never be washed. He, Issei Hyoudou was a fucking coward of the worst kind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took a couple of days to snap out from his pity party. that and a visit from Azazel. The fallen complained about the cleaning solution he used, which made sense since Issei literally doused his bar with the scent killer, to erase any and all presence of the two devils who visited last night.</p>
<p>It was a slow day, and Issei and the fallen angel both conversed at the counter, about light topics, such as the average cup size of the town's populace, which housewife invited Issei out for a date, and how he stopped passing by the Kuoh Academy on his way to work, due to explicit request of the Student council vice president, since the female students often rushed towards the window, be it class or not, to catch a glimpse of him.</p>
<p>Then the worst thing happened.</p>
<p>"Bartender! This magical girl is thirsty! Fix her a magical cocktail!"</p>
<p>A devil barged into his bar. A devil dressed as a magical girl. Looking at her made a small piece of his Japanese pride die inside. He was also completely unprepared for the spell Azael sent at him. When re-telling the story, Issei would claim he was only pretending to be asleep. Which was complete and utter bullshit.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Leviathan. What might you be doing here?" Azael was sporting an easy-going grin, and about two dozen light spears so potent, that a lesser devil would feel their eyes burning just looking at them. Serafall Leviathan was no lesser devil. Not in the slightest.</p>
<p>"It's obvious, isn't it? To get a drink."</p>
<p>"Wait, so you're not here to bust my ass for lounging around in devil territory?"</p>
<p>"No! Wait. I should do that, probably. Okay! Milky Spira-"</p>
<p>"ACTUALLY I would very much appreciate it if you would NOT do that, or at least not do it here. This is like my third favorite place, right after my workshop and the secret peephole in Gabriel's bedroom." Serafall seemed to listen. Her staff stopped sparkling at the least. But she only focused on the last thing.</p>
<p>"Do you have a secret peephole in MY bedroom?" Now how was he supposed to answer that?</p>
<p>"I, um… Yes?"</p>
<p>"Good. I will not let Gabriel get ahead of me! Just wait, my rival, we shall combat again! Now kindly wake up the bartender so he can mix me my magical girl cocktail."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Issei woke up with a start. Did he pass out while wiping mugs? NO! WAIT! The devil! And Azazel, the fallen! Were sitting next to each other? What happened here?!</p>
<p>"Well, well, Issei. You passed out the moment this charming lady walked in. Might have we finally found the lass that will break your celibacy?"</p>
<p>"No!" Oh, he walked right into that one, didn't he?</p>
<p>"Whaaa? So you're saying I'm not pretty enough for men to pass out on the spot?"</p>
<p>"It's not that! It's just-" Damn you, Azazel for setting him up! He suddenly got an idea.</p>
<p>"Your magical girl costume reminded me of the fond day of watching Admiral Luna with whom I till this day consider my little sister." Hah. Saved it!</p>
<p>Issei never knew eyes could sparkle until this day. Ok, that was a lie, he has seen eyes sparkle before. Those golden orbs- No Issei. Bury those thoughts. They will do no good for you.</p>
<p>"-as your favorite?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Which one was your favorite Planet Navy Officer?"</p>
<p>"Oh… I guess Vice-admiral Jupiter."</p>
<p>"Mine was rear-admiral Uranus."</p>
<p>"No one asked you, Zaz."</p>
<p>Ok. So his bar was not blown up, there wasn't any magical residue in the air, and he already discreetly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. So far so good.</p>
<p>"Well, then what can I serve you, Miss?"</p>
<p>"Call me Levia-tan!" Yea right. Not in his dreams.</p>
<p>"I want a magical girl cocktail!" Azazel whispered something in her ear. She flashed the familiar black card. And her cleavage. A lot of it. Who places their card there?</p>
<p>"Sorry, we don't have such a drink." Great, now she looked like he kicked, stabbed, and drowned her puppy. Don't do it Issei, don't do it. Fuck. You're doing it.</p>
<p>"But how about I make one." Sparkles filled the room. They shouldn't if the disapproving look Azael was shooting her was any indication.</p>
<p>Issei never really had to come up with a drink before. Time to put that barista training in use. Fruits were flying and were sliced and or juiced. Bottles made their way in and out of his hands. During this process, he had both… Levia-tan and Zaz try some alcohol combinations since with his modification he could barely separate rubbing alcohol from a beer. And the last thing he wanted to make was a cocktail that made you drunk after a first sip.</p>
<p>Picking the three best-received concoctions, he started adding various fruits, and played around with the flavors, every once in a while giving Sera a small shot to sample.</p>
<p>Five minutes had passed, and before Sera stood a tall glass of pink syrupy liquid, with whipped cream, and blue sprinkles on top.</p>
<p>"One magical drink for one magical girl."</p>
<p>Both he and Azael watched tentatively as she took a long sip. Suddenly the room exploded in sparkles, and Serafall looked at him as if he just presented her with the greatest thing in the history of mankind.</p>
<p>"Hey, you wanna join my pee-"</p>
<p>And Issei was out again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sera, but as much as I loath to fight you, I will do it if you try and take Issei from me."</p>
<p>"Since when was he yours?"</p>
<p>"Since he served me the delicious drinks, strong enough to get the buzz going, at an affordable price. Here three cups, and I'm feeling great. Also, he gave me some great advice on how to deal with Vali."</p>
<p>"The White Dragon Emperor?"</p>
<p>"He was feeling a bit lost after he learned his rival died after the Red Trial. He had a rebellious phase of sorts. Still does. But Issei's advice helped tone it down, so now he won't accidentally start a war with someone." Raising a boy with so much hatred and no clear goal set was hard, teenager harder still. But Azazel would never give up on him. Never.</p>
<p>"How did you even find this place anyway?"</p>
<p>"Sirzechs told me."</p>
<p>"And him?"</p>
<p>"He heard it from Ria-tan. His sister. She's managing the territory." Azazel's face lost all color.</p>
<p>"Wait. SO you're telling me I've been lounging in a territory owned by Super Devil's little sister?"</p>
<p>"Yep. He's gonna be pissed when he hears. But… He really liked this place as well."</p>
<p>"May I set a proposal? This bar becomes neutral ground. No fighting here. And no one claims the bartender. Also, we don't tell anyone but the leaders about this place. The last thing I need is some upstart rookie trying to get my attention while I'm relaxing."</p>
<p>Serafall though hard on this. As the person in charge of foreign affairs, she could make that deal right away. But did she want to? She took another sip of a drink, made just for her. Yup. That sealed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p>
<p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rebuilding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."</p><p>"Common. Pretty please?"</p><p>"Stop it with the puppy eyes, Sera. I am not expanding this bar. Getting the permit would be a pain in the ass, plus construction expenses, and if I make this place any bigger, then I need to hire staff to keep it clean, to serve drinks. And those things cost money."</p><p>He just started profiting from this place, damn it! Let his inner dragon be pleased about the stable growth of his bank account for a year. Or was that too much to ask for? Yes, yes it was.</p><p>"But EVERY bar needs a karaoke room. Seriously, did you not do any research before you opened?"</p><p>Oh no she did not.</p><p>"I spent 6 years traversing the world, researching bars, pubs, and inns. Learning the delicate art of mixing cocktails, pouring beverages, and searching for good drinks to import. I paid a good deal of money so you and Azazel can drink the good stuff like it's water, hell, I created a cocktail just for you. I WILL NOT have my knowledge of bars, bartending, or business management is questioned by a magic girl."</p><p>Damn. Speaking of repressed dragon traits. He really did not mean to blow up like that. And great, now Sera had tears in her eyes, shit. He made a girl cry. His mom's gonna kick his ass when he visits again.</p><p>"Look, Sera, I'm sorry. I've been stressed out recently, and I took it out on you. It was not right." she wiped away the few drops, and gave him a tame smile.</p><p>"It's alright, Issei. A hug to make it right?" And without waiting for him, she gave him a hug that almost squeezed the life out of him. What was worse, her… generous assets were pushed firmly against him. It was a testament to his will, that the flow of blood in the southern regions barely increased. He still wrapped her arms around her and held her for ten seconds. Then twenty. Thirty.</p><p>"You gonna let go?"</p><p>"No. You smell good."</p><p>Crap. It wasn't supposed to be that time of the year yet. After she released him and made her way back to the underworld (where he couldn't see, of course), he quickly checked his seals on the inside of his forearm. Cracked, but definitely not so much for his inner dragon traits to be leaking. The physical ones at least. Mental ones were almost ingrained in him.</p><p>But wait. If it was not his body producing pheromones to attract mates, why did Serafall say he smelt good- Oh. OH. The conclusion sent a faint blush to his cheeks. Luckily there was no Azazel today. He'd never let him forget it, teasing him at the most inopportune moments.</p><p>He did not lie when he talked to Sera though. Despite being in much better shape than your average human (and some cheating with Ki), he was overworked. Plain and simple. On top of working full time at the bar, he was negotiating for a pretty big loan, so he could remodel his house. The small place he built himself was alright, but living with yokai made him desire comforts his small home lacked.</p><p>After he was done getting a loan, he would need to hire contractors, make sure his real identity is not leaked, since most companies that dealt with traditional Japanese construction had at least some ties with the supernatural, if they were not owned by them in the first place. Getting his plans approved by the city was the easiest part of all of that.</p><p>He also needed to cancel his contract with some deities from Russia. Their vodka was simply not meant for human consumption, and he was mighty afraid of having to pay for a liver transplant sooner rather than later. He'd still keep some on hand though. In case he needed to get Azazel drunk.</p><hr/><p>Issei was laughed out of his own bar. He just wanted to grow a beard! Not everyone had the money for world-class cosmetics, which were probably the only reason Azazel got any. Great, now he was stooping on his level. As he was walking the familiar path towards his parents' house, he thought about last month.</p><p>His new home was progressing nicely. He wished it would go faster though. He hardly got any sleep in his parents' old house, since he could sense any devil that flew over it, and even an occasional fallen. They must have taken residence in the abandoned church.</p><p>Also, as if by a miracle he got chosen as a winner of the Kuoh Young Business award, which strangely covered the expansion costs he told Sera about. Some small under the table research led him to the benefactor of the award, Gremor inc. He should have known. With no excuse left, he began planning to turn his small cozy bar into a cafe, with a karaoke room, and (on the weird insistence of the architect) a small V.I.P bar, for his most esteemed guests. He could smell Azazel's work in that.</p><p>Closing down for a month also gave him the time to calm down, relax, visit his mom and dad, as well as get a nice tan. Perfectly refreshed and ready to interview some people. He needed a manager, for when he wasn't present, a waitress, a pastry baker, and another bartender.</p><p>It went surprisingly smoothly. At the request of the Kuoh Academy, he employed one Tsubaki Shinra as his manager, as well as Murayama Kaori as a waitress. For the pastry person, he employed Mrs. Miyamizu, the older woman who used to bake him treats when he was a child. He was a bit worried if she could manage, but she quickly showed him she still had some spunk. He also got a stern talking to by her husband, to not try to steal his wife from him. As for the bartender, he hired Simon.</p><p>The grand reopening was a flood of students, all seeking sweets and coffee. And after they drove the last of them off at 7 pm, the bar opened and stayed open way past midnight, during which the old patrons celebrated the return of their favorite place. Not that Issei was there. He was at the V.I.P lounge, serving Azazel, Serafal, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Baraquiel. He broke out some of the best liquor and spiced it generously with the vodka.</p><p>That was the first night the faction leaders got so close to drunk. By the end of the night, Grayfia was flirting with everyone, Sirzech was in a corner, singing one song or another, and Serafall showed why she was the diplomat of the group by coaxing both of the Fallen present into singing "Time of My Life." She almost got them to do the Swan Lift if Baraquiel hadn't passed out. That was the signal of the night to end, and they all wished Issei all well in future business endeavors, and both Sera and Grayfia giving him a kiss on each cheek, causing his brain to overload for a bit.</p><hr/><p>The victorious fighting Budda was in Kyoto, attending a meeting. He attended regularly until the then ruler of Kyoto, Inari was assassinated by unknown advisors. He decided to attend this one, mainly to gauge how the new Queen was running things.</p><p>"And the last point of order, since we now have Sun Wukong present, we can now pass to him the items specified in the last will and testament of one Inari Kozuki."</p><p>Now, this got his attention. He looked at Yasaka, who should have told him about that, after all, she knew well where he resided. but the leader of the faction was much too busy hiding her face behind a fan, many thinking she hid her grief. He knew better.</p><p>"To my mentor, and surrogate father, Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong, I leave one dozen jars of Kyoto's finest sake. I am sorry we will never get to drink it."</p><p>The speaker looked at him, and he gave a nod of acknowledgment, hiding the pain in his heart.</p><p>"Since we finally completed that, I would put forward that we also decide what to do with the items left to one Hyo-"</p><p>"Do not!" Wukong was surprised by the sudden flare of foxfire, but others were not. It seemed that this was not the first time they tried to wrap this up. He stepped up and spoke.</p><p>"I think that it is only fair that we finish this so that his spirit may finally rest." While no one voiced their agreement, it was obvious they were on his side.</p><p>"Fine. Do as you please. but not in my presence." The queen of Youkai upped and left, with all the grace she could manage. The youkai who was reading the will continued.</p><p>"To my pupil, best friend, and partner in crime, Issei Hyoudo, I leave 25% of my liquid assets and charge him with taking care of my wife and daughter. May you finally find happiness, old friend."</p><p>Sun Wukong left that meeting puzzled, loaded with sake jars, and with a newfound purpose. He was done allowing the coward to hide.</p><hr/><p>"Yo, Bartender! Get that virgin weiner out of your hand and pour me one!" Azazel barged in, barely noon, and sporting no signs of a hangover.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What do you mean no?"</p><p>"You are being a dick again." Damn it, he knew what he'd say.</p><p>"Someone in this bar has to."</p><p>"And someone in this bar has footage of what you did last night." That got him thinking.</p><p>"Hoo? And what did I do last night? Maybe a 'who'? Was it Sera or Grayfia?" This guy was too confident in his non-existent mojo.</p><p>"Baraquiel was involved as well."</p><p>"Wow. It is rare you get to do a devil's threeway on an actual devil." Yes, dig that hole deeper.</p><p>"It was dirty. And it involved dancing."</p><p>"Definitely Sera then. She's got them stripper hips." Time for the finisher.</p><p>"Tell me, if I were to say you and Baraquiel had a TIME OF YOUR LIFE last night, what would be the first thing that came to mind?"</p><p>"Time of my Life? You mean that corny son in Dirty Da… NO." That color drain was so deliciously cathartic.</p><p>"Oh yes."</p><p>"We did not."</p><p>"You did."</p><p>"Did I at least sing the male part?" Ha!</p><p>"We both know who has the deeper voice between the two of you."</p><p>Azazel hid his face between his arms, and Issei was sure he heard some weeping sounds. Now, he relished revenge. But even he could not sit still while a grown man was crying in his bar. So he pulled the best sake (not the Amaterasu one) and poured a generous measure into a decorative cup, sliding it over to Zaz.</p><p>Who immediately grabbed it, and downed it like it was water, and then smirked at him. It was all an act, and Issei fell for it!</p><p>"I knew you still had better quality stuff. You've been holding out on me dear Issei, and I do not appreciate that. I thought we were friends!"</p><p>"And I thought you knew exactly how much these expansions cost, and you had bribed the architect to make me build the V.I.P lounge."</p><p>"I told you I'd be glad to buy a share of the bar."</p><p>"Nope. You just want my supplier's list."</p><p>"Yea. Pour me one more?" Issei sighed. And poured one more cup. Azazel was an asshole. But an asshole that was his friend and payer.</p><p>"So, did anyone else do something stupid last night?"</p><p>"Funny you should mention. Sirzechs you see…"</p><hr/><p>His house was done! It was the perfect mix between the traditional Japanese home, and the modern necessities, such as kitchen, living room, and bathroom. He also cheated and used all his abysmal magic skills to create a hot spring in his backyard. Without Ddraig to help him along, it was that much harder. Luckily dragon blood was worth more than human one, so he would only need to recover for a day at best.</p><p>With the new staff, Issei didn't need to work as hard. Tsubaki was an excellent manager keeping the schedules simple and making sure no one was overworked, Murayama was a great waitress, always serving with a smile. Well, except for two people, a baldy and one with glasses. Those two she smacked with her tray. He was shocked the first time it happened but Tsubaki quickly explained.</p><p>Issei understood and silently encouraged her. Publicly he chastised the girl anytime it happened. Good thing that neither of the two dumbasses even thought of filing a complaint. They tried to run away, got beaten up, and dragged themselves to whatever hole they live in. Finding out from her friend, Katase, he also threw her a small employee-only birthday party. Mrs. Miyamizu made cupcakes for everyone, and they sang her a song. Issei later came to regret that. Because Sera just arrived at the bar, to hear his voice loud and clear.</p><p>"C'mon Issei! Pretty please?"</p><p>"No." Was that what they called Deja vu?</p><p>"It's my birthday!"</p><p>"It is not."</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"We held a Magical Girl Cafe cosplay event for your birthday. No more gifts until next year." He walked behind the bar, deluding himself that she would forget about it</p><p>She did not.</p><hr/><p>"<em>...it's as if, they've given up<br/></em><em>And placed a crown of thorns on you!"</em></p><p>Issei was sitting behind a grand piano that 'someone donated' to the bar. One which Baraquiel, Sirzechs, and Azazel had no problem helping him move to the V.I.P lounge. Right on the day of a certain devil's birthday party.</p><p>"<em>So, everything that makes me whole<br/></em><em>I'll dedicate to you with all my soul<br/></em><em>I'm Yours."</em></p><p>At least Sera was enjoying herself and… Oh no. Was that a video camera? Was she filming this whole time?! To his credit, Issei's fingers did not skip a note, and his voice was without the slightest tremble as he peered his gaze full of hatred straight at the birthday girl.</p><p>"<em>Even if there is nothing left, and hope is dwindling every day<br/></em><em>And if I start to fade away, I don't belong here anyway!"</em></p><p>Sera did not care that he tried to ignite her with his gaze. She just waved cheerily from behind the professional-grade camera. And Grayfia was holding up a mic? To her, he sent a gaze full of betrayal. AHA! There it was! The lip trembles! Maybe he will manage to keep himself off of YouTube!</p><p>"<em>That's why I'll give you everything<br/></em><em>I'll dedicate to you it all<br/></em><em>With my soul."</em></p><p>He played out the last few keys and then bowed to the clapping audience, the loudest of which was the blond bombshell Azazel brought. And no, she was not a hooker. She was THE motherfucking Gabriel. Just noticing her out of the corner of his eye, he felt himself free from all worries, and how could he not forgive Sera for that innocent little trick? It was after all her birthday.</p><p>Michael was sitting in the corner with his fellow brothers. He felt extremely wary when he was invited, but now he could honestly say he did not regret it. Even if all he drank was some harmless cider.</p><p>"So..." asked Azael.</p><p>"...What do you think brother?"</p><p>He was rewarded with an honest smile that lit up the room.</p><p>"I am enjoying myself very much. And Gabriel seems to as well. I think we both needed this."</p><p>"I get that. Issei just seems to know what you need. Be it a joke, or a talk or advice. I'm guessing it has something to do with his latent senjutsu abilities. Or he's just a natural empath."</p><p>"I agree with that." Michael hesitated. Should he speak up? But his brother knew him too well.</p><p>"What are you not telling me?"</p><p>"Issei he… he harbors deep hatred. It is healing, but slowly"</p><p>"Hatred? For who?" The blonde gave his sibling a sad smile.</p><p>"Himself." Azazel thought deeply.</p><p>"What can I do to help?" Micheal's smile became a little happier. Despite falling all that time ago, it seemed that there was still a bit of angel in there.</p><p>"Just keep doing what you've been doing. I won't be looking into what kinds of sins he's bearing, but having people around him that he can call friends, that seems to be the best cure."</p><hr/><p>Issei did not get on YouTube. But his guilt-tripping did not manage to get the recording deleted and now it was safe, stored somewhere where only Sera, Grayfia, and Venelana could access. Speak of the devil…</p><p>"Venelana, what a surprise. Never thought I'd see you in a cafe. You always seemed more of an after-five person."</p><p>"Well, it's been a while since I visited, and also a while since I had some time with my daughter, so two birds with one stone. Issei, meet my beautiful daughter Rias. She is starting her third year at Kuoh Academy." The redhead blushed at her introduction, but she still got up and bowed.</p><p>Issei bowed in turn, introducing himself with a smile that had her face try to match the color of her hair. But he politely ignored that, as he stayed and chatted with the two lovely ladies. During the chat, he learned that Riass was the head of a research club that dealt in the supernatural, and he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Something funny, issei? Are you telling me you don't believe in devils, angels, or various mythical creatures?"</p><p>"Can't say I do Venelana. I find myself much too busy to ponder such things." A half-lie. He was, after all, indeed busy.</p><p>"Ho? Then should you really be sitting here and chatting with us, since you are so busy?"</p><p>"Now now, Venelana, none of that. You already know that I always make time for my friends."</p><p>"Is that what we are, Issei? Friends?"</p><p>"Are we not? You were the first person to take time for a poor overworked bartender when I just opened up."</p><p>"Indeed. And all I got for that was a cheesy pickup line and a conversation."</p><p>"Then I should fix this immediately." He turned around and caught the attention of his waitress.</p><p>"Murayama! My favorite, for the table." He faced the mother and daughter.</p><p>"On the house, of course."</p><p>Rias was trying to get out of it, but Venelana was more than happy to accept. Issei's favorite dessert in the summertime was a delightfully cool coffee jelly, served with some whipped cream, which everyone enjoyed. Once Venelana and Rias had to leave, Issei smiled as he took the dishes inside. It was nice to have friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p><p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good summer for the Happy Dragon. After being introduced to Rias, it was not uncommon for her to be seen there, enjoying some coffee, or a dessert. She was also not the only devil to be frequenting his establishment. At least once a week Tsubaki's friend Sona would come to check in on her.</p><p>There was also the little devil girl that gave Issei a funny feeling. NOT THAT KIND! Something familiar. He never could put his finger on it, and since he did not want to be caught staring at a middle schooler, he left her be, aside from an occasional sweet on the house. The girl could put away Miyamizu's confectionaries like it was no one's business.</p><p>And there was the pretty boy Kiba, who would sometimes stop by for a cup of coffee and send both his manager and his waitress in a blushing storm. Issei would chuckle to himself. Ahh, to be young and in love. Wait, what was he rambling on about, he wasn't old yet! He was barely 24 damn it, why do they make him feel like a geezer. Damn those youngsters.</p><p>Then again, he was once young(er) and in love, wasn't he? The best times of his life, training, and playing, all with the expectation of a grander purpose. And in the end… He was left with nothing. Was it wrong to be rebuilding again? Will it all come crumbling down again?</p><p>"Mr. Hyoudou?"</p><p>Issei snapped out of his funk, to see his manager looking at him.</p><p>"How can I help you Tsubaki? Want some tips on how to invite Kiba to date?" That blush was adorable. Maybe was getting old, if he enjoyed messing with the youngsters that much.</p><p>"T-that won't be necessary. It's almost time to switch up shop. Mrs. Miyamizu already went home, and me and Murayama will be going as well."</p><p>"Alright then. I'll write you up for a full day today. You both did well."</p><p>"That's not-"</p><p>"No no. No objections, Tsubaki. I know full well that dating isn't cheap and you and Kiba will need to go on many dates before you can get married."</p><p>"M-m-marriage?!"</p><p>She quickly muttered up a goodbye before rushing out. Ahh, despite her being a devil, he enjoyed having her around. He even stopped spraying the scent destroyers around after she left. He only did that after Azazel or Venelana visited. Sirzechs and Grayfia surprisingly weren't around much, neither was Gabriel or Michael. He was thankful for that, the price of those scent removers wasn't exactly cheap. And thankfully Sera tended to be busy filming her Magical girl shows on Fridays. All was good.</p><hr/><p>"Back so soon? Seems like Ddraig doesn't like the silent treatment." Issei could hear something in the voice of the monkey king.</p><p>"Tell me about it. One almost cracked in front of my manager, devil girl."</p><p>"Really dodged the bullet there." More of something. Issei did not like it.</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"Like you dodged one in Inari's will?" Wait. What?</p><p>"He had a will?"</p><p>"He did. You know what he left you? 25% of his money, and to take care of his family. His wife and his daughter. Even after that, you refused to come back, you damn coward!" Issei felt his knees give out.</p><p>"They had a child?" He whispered more to himself than the buddha. Silent engulfed the room for a few moments before Issei felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You didn't know?"</p><p>"I never inquired, never dared to. Even when he was killed, I haven't heard a thing until well after."</p><p>"Her name is Kunou. She has her mother's looks, mostly."</p><p>"Mostly?"</p><p>"She has his eyes. Almost silver. When she's nervous, her tails twitch like his used to." Issei smiled. He remembered that well. Inari was always embarrassed about it. Sun Wukong was smiling also.</p><p>"Well, I picked what he left me. I'm thinking it's about time you do the same." That snapped Issei out of nostalgia.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Can't, or won't?"</p><p>"Look, I just came in to get the seal."</p><p>"And I'm telling you no."</p><p>"You can't!"</p><p>"Why not. This shame you carry, it won't go away on its own."</p><p>"So I should embrace my powers, and become a prideful warrior again?" Issei's voice was full of contempt.</p><p>"No. Pride is not what cures shame. It is humility. And you will not achieve it until you do what a decent being would, apologize for your mistakes, and honor the last wish of your best friend."</p><p>Issei stood and decided to leave. But before he could, he felt a slap on the back of his left palm.</p><p>"This is the last one. It should last another 6 months or so. You have until then to set your affairs in order and travel to Kyoto. There you will bow before Yasaka, ask her for forgiveness for whatever promise you broke to her, and after that do your best to make sure the daughter of your best friend has a happy childhood. Until then, the entrance to my shrine is <strong>FORBIDDEN!</strong>"</p><p>With those last words, Issei felt the protections of the shrine cast him out. He landed on his ass, and gazing on his hand he saw the latest seal. He was gonna have to use some illusions to hide this.</p><hr/><p>Issei didn't want to leave. But maybe some change would do him good. Maybe he could move with his parents again, and open a bar in Hawaii. His mum always had trouble letting him go, probably because he moved away at the age of 10.</p><p>So, four fallen angels walk into a bar. No, seriously. Four fallen angels walked into Issei's bar, taking a booth for themselves, and began conversing, waiting for someone to take their order. Calm and collected he took it, a beer for the man in a hat, and three different cocktails.</p><p>Mixing it was a quick affair, and they all thanked him and complimented the quality. They stayed for two hours, talking about nothing important, like group schedule, and preparations. If by chance someone would have listened to their conversation, they would have thought of them as a group planning a party.</p><p>Soon three of the fallen left, leaving behind a pretty ravenette, to pay the bill. She also asked him to walk her outside, but he just waved his hand at the pretty busy bar, and she understood. Paying for the drinks, she left, hips swaying and a wink sent his way, to the wolf whistles of the male patrons.</p><p>Issei expanded his senses through the rest of the shift, but she was gone, so he breathed a sigh of relief. All he had to do was spray down lots of scent destroyers, which he still kept on hand, and no one would notice a thing.</p><p>After he finished closing down for the night and locking up the place, he began his usual walk through the backstreets of Kuoh. He did it more out of habit than need, after all, classes at Kuoh academy most certainly did not extend till 2 am.</p><p>So as he passed another dark and narrow street, he felt it. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up, followed by pain erupting in his left shoulder.</p><p>"Well, hello there pretty bartender. Fancy meeting you here."</p><p>Issei held his bleeding shoulder and tried using his arm, only to hiss in pain. Still, he managed to place a weak block on the wound to stem the bleeding. His attacker was the dark-haired fallen from before, in a pretty skimpy outfit. And she wasn't done with him.</p><p>"It seems you might not be so weak after all. Most humans would be too shocked to do anything but scream. Makes me wonder, what kind of sacred gear you carry."</p><p>NO! Nononononononono!</p><p>"I mean if I were to guess, an illusion based one, maybe magic boosting?"</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>"I suppose it doesn't matter. You can't be left to live. We can't let a devil snag you, that could come back to bite us. So go ahead, put up your best fight, before I kill you."</p><p>She didn't know his secret. She thought him weak. Far were the days when the mere mention of the Red Dragon Emperor sent tremors through the spine of every biblical grunt that thought Japan was theirs for the taking, but he still knew he would win this fight. All his draconic abilities were sealed. But, he was not helpless.</p><p>"What is your name, Watcher?"</p><p>"Ho? You still speak with such confidence. Very well, I shall grace you with knowing you'll be killed by Raynare."</p><p>"Good. I thought you'd give me some stage name, like Chastity, or Destiny, or Boner Garage."</p><p>"Why would I introduce myself as a stripper?"</p><p>Isei gave her an appointed look and then tilted his head up and down, pointing at her attire. This was not well received by the fallen, and she sent another light spear his way. He was prepared this time.</p><p>Raising his right forearm, he built up his Ki, creating a protective layer of crimson, which shattered the projectile. Sadly, it seemed he was indeed pretty rusty since where the spear hit his barrier, his sleeve was singed, completely, along with a nasty burn. But unlike before, this time he welcomed the pain. It meant he was still alive.</p><p>"You blocked, but not completely. I guess that's mildly impressive. Alright then." She lowered herself to the ground and created dual swords of light. Then with a speed, he would barely be able to follow, she closed the gap and went on the offensive.</p><p>Time and time she slashed and stabbed at him, time and time he blocked. Deadliest strikes he swatted to the side, others, he let pass. Raynare noticed he was slow. but she mistakenly assumed it was fatigue. So she kept up her high energy attacks, and he kept blocking or tanking them.</p><p>Suddenly, a slash came in a second slower than before, and Issei took his chance. Reinforcing his hand, he grasped the weapon and shattered it with a mighty squeeze. Raynare only now noticed the crimson energy surrounding his arm.</p><p>"Wait, that's not magic!"</p><p>"Never said it was."</p><p>Raynare now down a weapon, tried to summon another one while keeping Issei at bay with the first one, but before she could, a touch to her shoulder joint made her entire arm feel numb.</p><p>"What did you do!"</p><p>"I evened the odds."</p><p>Raynare attacked again, and again Issei defended himself, moving the blade away from himself, making it cut through the walls of the ally, and some wiring which started to give off sparks. He also took a few summoned spears of light. But it wasn't until after Raynare had to take a breath she noticed that he did not give ground.</p><p>He stood in front of her, and only now she noticed his towering height, and his bulky build, which made the ally seem even narrower. Burns covered his torso and upper legs. His clothes were torn and singed. And yet he stood tall, one arm raised, the other one still lightly bleeding.</p><p>"What pant WHAT ARE YOU? It's like you're a fucking wall!" Issei had to chuckle.</p><p>"You're not the first person to call me that. But, they preferred 'Blood dripping Bulwark' or 'Crimson Dam'."</p><p>Raynare started to feel fear in her heart. She needed to get away, now!</p><p>"But you know what they settled on right before their life snuffed out? It's a bit of a mouthful, but listen close."</p><p>Before Raynare could properly make out what he said, an explosion occurred, probably a gas line got cut, and the sparkling wires made it go kaboom. Still, she did not hesitate to launch at him as many light spears as she could, before teleporting back to the abandoned church. Whatever the human-caused to her arm, she hoped Twilight Healing could cure it once they got it from the girl.</p><p>Before she could make her way to the basement, the wall of the church disintegrated in crimson energy, heading right for her. And in her final moments, she remembered what the bartender said to her last.</p><p>
  <em>"They used to call me Sekiryuutei of the Blood-Soaked Shield"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sona was trying her hardest to block out the incoming headache. Last night Fallen caused a fire in one of the districts of Kuoh, likely as a distraction. What they didn't seem to account for was that she and Rias were perfectly capable of functioning on their own, so while she and her peerage went and mitigate the damage until the town's fire department got everything under control, Rias and her servants attacked the abandoned church, now having a more than just reason to do so.</p><p>It seems they interrupted some kind of ritual meant to transfer a sacred gear to one of the fallen. What a bearer of Twilight Healing was doing in their town and how did they not spot it was a miracle in itself.</p><p>Young nun, named Asia, was still wary but seemed to have struck up a friendship with Rias. The poor girl seemed desperately starved for human contact, and Rias was gladly fulfilling whatever role she needed, be it a shoulder to cry on, or a friend to talk to.</p><p>Sona had to admit, Rias had her beat in that department. She was just better with people in general, and while Sona handled herself just fine, there was this air of trust that the redhead exuded, that made people trust her. In hands of a more malicious devil, this could have been a bad thing, but Rias was the living embodiment of Gremory ideals about treating the servants like family.</p><p>Probably just a matter of time before the girl would join Rias as a servant, and wasn't that something to envy. A Sacred Gear, capable of healing as well as the famed Phoenix tears. Still, she was happy for her friend and maybe slightly jealous of her.</p><p>Tsubaki was given the afternoon off so she could visit her boss in the hospital. Sona was surprisingly worried about the health of Mr. Hyoudou, especially since he did them a favor by accepting Tsubaki as his manager.</p><p>She always encouraged her servants to take up part-time jobs, instead of relying on the pocket money she gave them. Saji was working as a news delivery boy, and while the rest didn't have much luck, they were actively searching.</p><p>Doors of the student council office opened and in walked her queen, looking perfect as always.</p><p>"How fairs Mr. Hyoudou?"</p><p>"He is alright, seemed a bit needled that I came checking on him. He was scared for his place once he saw fires from his house and went to help. Firefighters saw him escort an old lady from a building before the entrance collapsed on him. He should be out within a week."</p><p>"Good. Then I suppose, we'll just have you do some extra contracts. But you can go home for the day. Also, if you speak to Mr. Hyoudou again, wish him well in the name of the school."</p><p>"Will do. Good night Sona."</p><p>Tsubaki left the office, before walking outside with a faster than necessary pace. She should probably go and wish Mr. Hyoudou well first thing tomorrow and see if he was truly alright, just for her own peace of mind. Still, out in the hallway, she heard a girlish scream back from the office.</p><p>"SO-TAN! Your big sis is so sorry she couldn't be here to chase the crows away! Just say so, and I'll send this country back to ice age!"</p><p>Tsubaki waled faster. Sona did not need to know she left her to Leviathan's tender mercies. Besides, could she really do anything to make the situation better? No, except to walk even faster. but no running. That would be against the school code.</p><hr/><p>Issei was finally out of the hospital. He could have held himself faster than these doctors could, but before he could retreat after the battle, both firemen and devils arrived on the scene. He barely had the time to create an illusion, and bury himself in some debris.</p><p>Azazel visited on the first day he was awake. Apparently, he lost some people and was investigating, but it did not look good. Michael was also trying to stop by but something prevented him. Troubles out of the country.</p><p>And daily visits from his manager prevented him from simply walking out. He liked to get fussed over by pretty ladies as much as the next guy, but by the end of the week, memories, best forgotten, started to surface.</p><p>
  <em>"Bloodstained Shield? More like an unbelievably thick skull. Ise-baka, trying to look cool, even as you get pummeled into the ground."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She finished bandaging his torso, before giving him a hug, letting her golden tails cover him with heir warmth, and laying his head on-</em>
</p><p>Don't go there Issei. Don't go there.</p><p>He decided to check on his beloved bar, before leaving home. Chances were he would have to pack up and leave. He tried to gather the courage to do as Wukong commanded, but in the end, he truly was a coward of cowards. but at the bar, he found an unexpected surprise.</p><p>"Oh, hey Issei. And I was starting to fear you wouldn't come." it was Sirzech, finishing up a bottle of scotch that probably could stock his bar for a month. Or more.</p><p>"Hi, Zechs. Shouldn't you be home?"</p><p>"I can't get drunk at home. Grayfia wouldn't allow it." Now Issei could not let a bro hanging like that, so he took out his keys, and let them both inside. Sirzechs took "his" spot at the bar, and Issei stepped behind it, ready to do his civic duty.</p><p>"Something strong. Real strong." Good thing he kept some of that vodka on hand. He poured them both a shot and they downed it, Sirzesch hissing, and Issei feeling nothing.</p><p>"Fuck you Ddraig."</p><p>Five shots later, he felt well equipped to start dealing with the problem.</p><p>"So, what's got you down in the dumps?"</p><p>"You know Rias? A pretty redhead that goes to school here? I know mum introduced you."</p><p>"Wait. Venelana is your mother?! I thought she was your ex or something, and you were Rias' father."</p><p>Sirzechs had to laugh, almost spewing another shot.</p><p>"For real? HAHAHA! I guess me and Rias are very similar, but no, she's my sister."</p><p>"I see. So what's Rias got to do with your desire to get wasted?" Sirzechs fell silent, and sorrow took over his expression.</p><p>"She's being forced to marry."</p><p>Issei did not expect that. He poured another glass to Zechs, while lost in a memory so far away.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Why are we here, partner? You should still be recovering!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need to see her, just one last time!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From afar he observed and was surprised to find everyone celebrating. It seemed like a wedding. And the newlyweds just descended from the shrine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took his breath away, looking so beautiful, radiant like the sun, which seemed unlikely, since Amaterasu couldn't stand her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But eyes… Eyes that hurt so much, and made his hurt even worse. Eyes that shone like the flames, were now dull and cold, like an unpolished golden coin. Head held high, gaze peered towards the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment it seemed she looked right at him. But instead of staying her gaze traveled up towards the heavens for a single second, before falling back down. And in that second a pearl fell from the corner of her eyes. A single bitter tear. Before it touched the ground, Issei was gone.</em>
</p><p>Issei pulled himself out of the painful past, the ache in his heart all too real. Two more shots down the hatchet for both men. All while an internal battle waged itself inside the young bartender.</p><p>"I should go. I'm already drunk, and Grayfia will worry. Sorry that I dumped all my problems on you."</p><p>"It's fine. It's what friends are for. And since I'm also a bartender, that makes me twice as qualified."</p><p>One more shot for the road. The war inside Issei almost over.</p><p>"Heh. Indeed. Goodbye Issei". The way he said it. Another echo of the past. And the war is lost.</p><p>"What if someone could help your sister?"</p><p>"Thanks for the offer. But only a miracle could save her now, and those are in short supply these days."</p><p>"Not unless you know the right people… Mr. Lucifer."</p><p>The small drunken haze Sirzechs allowed to accumulate almost vanished as Power of Destruction flowed through his body, but not manifesting on the outside, a testament to his control over the terrifying heritage of the Bael clan. How could that be? Both he and his mother ran background checks, twice!</p><p>"Ho? How would a bartender know such a name?" His voice held an edge.</p><p>"By not being just a bartender." Issei knew he had to match it.</p><p>"Mmm. And what could a bartender who is more than a bartender do to help my sister out of trouble?"</p><p>"Depends. I know devils settle disputes with Rating games. Who's she fighting, and what are the odds?"</p><p>"She's battling a Phenex. She and her 4 servants against him and his 15." That was not good.</p><p>"What are the rules about the outsiders joining?"</p><p>"Forbidden. But her game is 'unofficial' since she's not yet a mature devil."</p><p>"So the rules are different?"</p><p>"She can hire the services of someone, but only with her own resources, the money she got through human contracts. Gremory fortune can't help her here." Good, he didn't want anything anyway.</p><p>"I know a guy. He owes me a favor. Tomorrow when you come in, as usual, there will be a card waiting at your spot. After taking it, a timer will activate, and after it runs out, a communication spell will open. You will have 5 minutes to negotiate. He will accept the work for free if you drop my name to him."</p><p>Sirzechs listened with rapt attention and memorized the details.</p><p>"This guy of yours, he seems kinda paranoid."</p><p>"Yea, I suppose." Sirzechs hesitated at the entrance, before finally asking the last question.</p><p>"This guy… Can he truly save my sister?"</p><p>"I don't know. But, I do know that he will give everything he's got."</p><p>This seemed to placate the Mao, and he said his goodbyes. But instead of stepping outside like intended, he smiled and teleported right from the bar.</p><p>"Great. just a matter of time before this becomes Teleport Central." As he went to get the special cleansers that killed any traces of magic in the air, Issei felt different. It seemed his peaceful days were at an end. He did not know if he was ready to face all the future brought. But he knew one thing. He was done running.</p><hr/><p>The card was passed, the bar was cleaned and closed. Still, no Azazel, which was weird, and no Sera either. But Issei had bigger problems.</p><p>Once again he focused his crimson Ki on the back of his left hand, trying to crack the seal. And once again the feedback coursed through his body, making his muscles spasm, but not breaking his concentration… yet.</p><p>It was when the natural defenses of his body were overloaded that he collapsed, knocked out for full 10 minutes. When he awakened he glanced at the clock which told him he had 10 minutes. He glanced back at the seal in annoyance.</p><p>But something changed. Instead of the regular picture of a monkey riding a cloud, the kanji used by the Shinto faction appeared. He quickly discerned their meaning.</p><p>
  <em>Say her name.</em>
</p><p>Of course, the old monkey would do something like that. He hadn't spoken her name out loud in years, but it still slipped off his tongue smoothly, for it was the name he whispered in his dreams.</p><p>"Yasaka."</p><p>The seal cracked, and with a mighty roar, Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragon announced his presence, Issei following suit as his body was after a long time flooded with draconic aura.</p><p>"Man, I forgot what a rush this is." Issei expected a response, but the Welsh Dragon was silent.</p><p>"I guess I should expect that. But we don't have too much time." He tried calling upon the Boosted Gear. Nothing happened.</p><p>Issei sat down, his back against the wall.</p><p>"I get it Ddraig. I let you down. I sealed you, you haven't seen the light of day for 10 years. But, I'm done running. So I ask you to lend me your strength once more, that we may be partners again."</p><p>More silence, though he felt the angry pulses in his left arm. He did not have time for this. He and Ddraig will have plenty of time to talk this out after he saves Rias.</p><p>"You know, I will be battling a Phenex soon. You sure you don't wanna help me bring one of those flaming chickens to heel?"</p><p>More pulsing. Seems he was on the right path.</p><p>"C'mmon Ddraig. We both know there's nothing you relish more than to show those immortal KFC specials who's the real master of air and fire."</p><p>Time for the finisher. To coax a dragon into something, the best way is to appeal to his pride, after all.</p><p>"Without you, I'll probably lose, and be burned to ashes. What an embarrassment that will be. Red Dragon Emperor, cremated by a Yakitori mild spice special."</p><p><strong>"LIKE HELL I'LL LET ONE OF MY BEARERS BE CREMATED BY THOSE IMMORTAL COWARDS!" </strong>Issei had to smile at hearing the familiar voice inside his head.</p><p>"Good to hear from you again, Ddraig. Believe it or not, I missed you."</p><p><strong><em>"Whatever. Just do what needs to be done."</em></strong> Issei smiled again. They weren't done with their issues, but they could work together for now. He spoke the words that used to cause terror to every supernatural who stepped in the way of Team Red Kyuubi.</p><p>"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"</p><hr/><p>Sirzechs waited nervously with Rias in her private room inside the Old School building, the timer only a few seconds away from running out. He was spending a lot of time here, lately, with the raid on the Fallen, and putting out fires she caused by adding a Holy Maiden to her peerage. Not that the Church had any right to complain, having cast out the nun publicly.</p><p>"You're sure about this?" he asked his sister. She only managed a nod. She was through a lot this past week or so, barely managing to train, and now that the battle was barely 3 hours away, her nerves were finally reaching their breaking point.</p><p>With white light, the card signaled the end, and a circle of plain simple marks erected from it, the kind that would match with almost any Asian magic script, making tracing it a living nightmare. Sirzechs again had to admire the sheer paranoia this individual exhibited.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You have 5 minutes to explain what you want, caller."</em> </strong>
</p><p>The voice emerging from the circle unnerved him, not because it dripped with power, but because it seemed familiar. Probably a spell to make recognizing it more difficult.</p><p>"We are seeking for an extra player in an unofficial rating game."</p><p><strong><em>"A devil then. I can fight for you. But it's gonna cost you." </em></strong>Good thing Issei told them what to do. Sirzechs detected no hesitation in the voice, even some eagerness.</p><p>"And if I were to mention that our mutual acquaintance, Hyoudoud Issei gave me this card?"</p><p>Silence. Sirzechs got worried something was wrong.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Where and when."</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Kuoh Academy, old school building, 2 hours from now. Is that acceptable?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'll be there."</em> </strong>
</p><p>The spell ended, and the card erupted in green flames, destroying any traces of magic on it, rather than the card itself.</p><p>Sirzechs gave a reassuring nod to Rias, before teleporting away. It wouldn't do for anyone to think he was biased in this match, even though he clearly was. Rias understood well that she should not mention where the mysterious fighter came from, and just let everyone think the silence was a part of the contract.</p><p>He appeared in the main solar of the Gremory mansion, where he found both father and mother, conversing with Lord and Lady Phenex. He smiled as they rose in greeting. Time to play the waiting game.</p><hr/><p>The Gremory peerage was nervously waiting inside the club room. They trained hard these past two weeks, bringing new members, Asia up to speed, as well as honing their best skills, hoping that it might give them the needed extra edge.</p><p>But they all knew their chances were abysmal. Still, they tried looking strong for their King, the person who gave them a second chance, who everyone would give life and limb for.</p><p>Kiba was polishing one of his swords. Akeno was serving tea and sweets to Koneko. Asia was trying to resist the need to pray, and failing every once in a while, breaking the silence with a cute moan.</p><p>And Rias was fidgeting in her chair, extending senses, both magical and mundane, waiting for the arrival of this mysterious warrior her brother and Mr. Hyoudou found for her. Sona expressed her doubts, as did Akeno, though she did it much kinder. But even if he was not as strong as her brother believed him to be, even the slightest amount of help could come in handy when against the Phenex regeneration.</p><p>Suddenly, a creek was heard through the silent room. Everyone looked up towards the entrance. Suddenly a sound of heavy footwear started to echo as this stranger walked through the old school building.</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>On it went, closer and closer until it stopped right at the door leading to the club room. everyone was tense, Koneko unconsciously slipping into a fighting stance. Kiba posed himself to strike. Akeno was releasing sparks from her fingers, and Asia tried once more to pray, only to receive a stinging headache for her trouble.</p><p>The door opened, and in stepped a figure wearing a brown cloak, concealing everything, but its height and powerful build. And if one looked carefully, a soft green glow could be seen beneath the hood.</p><p>Rias was the first to gather her courage.</p><p>"Are you the fighter Mr. Hyoudou sent?"</p><p>A nod.</p><p>"Are you prepared, is there anything you need?"</p><p>Shake.</p><p>"Can… Can you assure me that we will win?"</p><p>A pause. Then another nod.</p><p>Rias could feel a tiny bit of weight on her shoulder fall off. She thought about asking more questions, but before she could, the icy voice of the Main Gremory maid sounded through the room.</p><p>
  <strong>"All Rating Game participants please step into the magic circle. The Unofficial Game between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory will begin in exactly 5 minutes."</strong>
</p><p>A silver circle appeared on the floor. Rias looked at her servants and then stepped in first, followed by the rest. The last one to enter was the cloaked figure, but despite his huge build, there was more than enough room. Rias stood at the front, facing the window, and observing the sunset. If luck was on her side, it would not be last.</p><p>"Since the game is not an official one, I can't provide you a contract. But if a verbal agreement will do, I, Rias Gremory, Heiress of the House Gremory, hereby offer you one unconditional favor, if we win today."</p><p>She could hear her servants gasp, and look at her in shock. But, her eyes were only focused on the reflection of the cloaked figure. He gave no acknowledgment, but she was sure he heard. It was a risky move, but one she was sure off. A friend of Mr. Hyoudou could not be a bad person, right?</p><p>As the magic circle started shining brightly, all devils closed their eyes. And when they opened them, they were standing… in their club room?</p><p>"Tsk. Typical of Riser. He wants to give us a home turf advantage, so our loss would be more humiliating. And it's an unofficial game, so there's no prep time. We only have as long as he's willing to give us…</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLACK</strong>
</p><p>All eyes turned towards the cloaked figure as he left the room, before navigating the building till he reached the rooftop. There he sat down on the edge and took up a meditative position. He then began breathing. Deeply. Everyone heard him. For a full minute, he only sat and breathed.</p><p>Then, as he inhaled, he jumped up on his feet, and the cloak finally dropped. All devils watched with amazement, for they easily recognized what calamity stood before them.</p><p>Gauntlets, sharp claws ready to render flesh. Talons, hard, ready to pierce bone. Tail, slightly swaying back and forth, ready to sweep bodies. Helmet, a grizzling maw, ready to torch continents.</p><p><em>"Watch carefully now, Rias, Heiress of Gremory. As all your problems burn to less than ash." </em>Voice emerging from beneath the helm was terrifying, making every devil take a step back. Except for Rias. For in her eyes, after weeks of despair, shone a light of hope that could not be extinguished by the darkest of fears.</p><p>With a final inhale, the lower part of the snarling mouth divided to reveal the human mouth beneath, and an ominous glow shone through the cheeks. The lips split open.</p><p>And then, there was <strong>FIRE.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p><p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forgivnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravel was confident in their victory. How could she not be? Her brother's peerage was in full number, all more than combat-ready. Sure Rias could try to hire a fighter, but with Gremory fortune out of reach, and Lucifer having to maintain neutrality in the matter, the best she could get was a big-mouth who couldn't fell a low-class devil at the best of days.</p><p>They got a last-minute alert that Rias did indeed acquire an additional fighter. Riser barely glanced from where he was getting… serviced by Yubelluna, and simply dismissed it, and Ravel was too busy getting her temples massaged by Mihae. He even decided to give Rias some prep time after the Game started.</p><p>Safe to say, everyone was in a good mood inside the school council building, with only Isabela doing some warm-ups. Riser was not trying to get himself distracted by Ni and Li, who demanded cuddles, and Ravel had to admit to herself, maybe it would all go smooth.</p><p>Then came the <strong>FIRE.</strong></p><p>First retired were Ile and Nel. But before it could be announced, Marion and Mira followed. Ravel was hugged and shielded by her brother, but she still saw it all. Karlamine, gone. Siris and Xuelan with their rook defense. Both gone.</p><p>Mihae tried to shield with magic, but while the flames were stopped, the heat was not, dropping her quickly. Pawns followed, and at last, even the Bomb Queen herself, fell victim to the deep crimson flames.</p><p>Ravel loved fire. As a little girl, she relished the feeling of embers dancing on her fingertips, the pleasant heat coursing through her veins. When she got her wings, she could not be happier. The warmth assured her she would always be safe and protected from all harm.</p><p>But this fire… This inferno was so much different from hers… This crimson blaze, with black wisps mixed in between. It instilled in her the terror her body never knew before. The sweat running down her back, the scorch of burns, even as they healed… For the first time in her life, sparks did not amaze her but filled her instead with fear. Fear of pain, fear of burning. Fear of turning into ash and nothingness.</p><p>She hoped the peerage made it safely to the sickbay, while her brother used his wings to both shield them and lift them above the flames, devouring half of the battlefield. Both of them tried to locate the source, and once their gaze landed on the roof of Rias' base, they froze. One in terror, the other in awe.</p>
<hr/><p>Issei was tired. Maybe he should have meditated longer. Dragon Aura was easy to draw on if you used it. And he did not. With Ddraig sealed, he did not have access to it, his modified parts barely producing enough to draw in supernaturals. Probably how Azazel stumbled upon his bar in the first place.</p><p>He had to concentrate to draw it out, hence the meditation. As he inhaled and exhaled, more and more aura escaped and spread in a thin layer over the opponent's half of the field. He just needed enough for flames to spread, not to burn. He also knew better than to draw upon Ddraig's flames. His control over them would be very rusty, and the last thing he needed today was to burn a hole into the Dimensional Gap.</p><p>So he drew upon his own flames, which while still potent, were not nearly as powerful as Ddraig's. The fire breath might seem impressive, but to be honest, he just spewed a ball of fire out of his mouth, which ignited the aura he dispersed. Like hell a human could spew flames for a full minute, he too needed oxygen.</p><p>He turned towards the gathered devils behind him, and he had to smile at the awe on their faces. Usually, the only one awed by his flames was… her. Still, since not one devil seemed horrified to see him, it showed that they were indeed too young to know or remember the Red Trial. Riser… probably was not. He listened to the announcer, most likely Grayfia slowly lists off all the pieces he took out. Everyone except King and a bishop. Now things were getting interesting.</p>
<hr/><p>Ravel was in awe at the mythical figure that stood before her. Sekiryuutei, THE Red Dragon Emperor. Carrier of one of the two strongest dragons in this world. She heard stories of how the Welsh and Vanishing Dragon killed the four Satans, and how God of the Bible sealed the two beasts.</p><p>But to hear stories and to see them come to life before your eyes are two entirely different things. She looked up at her brother, expecting something similar on his face. What she found was fear.</p><p>Riser remembered. He remembered what happened 10 years ago, when Sekiryuutei, barely a teen challenged each of the Three Factions to provide a champion for a trial by combat. He remembered seeing the Dragon King being dragged out of the arena, half dead.</p><p>He remembered the anger that filled him, watching the Devil's champion, Ultimate Class Tannin get defeated, only to rise again, only to be knocked down once more. That same anger was boiling, slowly rising through the fear, and making him scream out loud.</p><p>"SEKIRYUUTEI!"</p><p>He dropped her to fly on her own and launched himself straight towards the armored figure. The Dragon Emperor simply raised his arm, using a bulkier than normal vambrace, covered in red glow to easily intercept the punch.</p><p>Her brother ignored the smashed hand, immediately using his left to throw as much fire as he could straight at the helm. It did not damage, and the Sekiryuutei seemed to get tired of just taking hits, and decided to dish one as well. Well aimed blow straight to the solar plexus.</p><p>Riser was blown back but used his wings to right himself, before once again, moving to charge, straight into the wall of flames. He felt the blistering heat, and while his own flames moved to heal him, it just never seemed to end. He realized that Sekiryuutei manipulated a sphere around him, and he began flapping his wings, trying to disperse the flames.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"It is as I imagined. You remember, don't you."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Riser tried to respond, but the flames suddenly grew more potent around him, his fire just barely managing to stop him from being devoured.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Then you must also remember what fate befell your champion."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Riser tired once more. He flared his power, for just a second Hellfire making the vile flames back off. Only for them to return, with a vengeance.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I can still up the ante if you want. Up to the flames that managed to singe the Blaze Meteor Dragon."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Riser tried. Riser screamed and kicked. Raiser failed. Issei stood by and watched the devil struggle, all while, listening to Ddraig's satisfied preens. But it was interrupted by a sloppy fireball, lobbed at his face.</p><p>"Stop this! Brother will surrender so please stop it!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No can do, little bird. I won't be killing him, that would be counterproductive. But, he must speak those words himself."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ravel faced the sphere of crimson and black, raising her voice so it could reach her brother.</p><p>"Riser! Please surrender!"</p><p>"Ravel you were not there! Kumamoto, the Red Trial, you weren't there! What he did-"</p><p>"It is not worth your life! I don't care what he did, I care to still have my brother in one piece! Think of Yubelluna, of your peerage! Think of mom and dad!"</p><p>Riser tried one last push. He ceased almost all resistance so he could gather what power he had. Hellfire surged, pushing back against the walls surrounding him. But, it was in vain. All it did was made the opposing flames more intense, his hands no longer regenerating. He knew what Ravel said was true. And he knew what he had to do.</p><p>"I surrender!"</p><p>All flames ceased. He fell to the ground, feeling his limbs regenerating fully, yet, the heat felt uncomfortable now. He desperately needed an ice bath.</p><p>
  <strong>"Riser Phenex forfeits. The winner of this Rating Game is Rias Gregory."</strong>
</p><p>Almost immediately all the remaining participants were teleported out of the arena. Except for the Sekiryuutei.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I knew this was gonna happen. Wanna pop open a dragon gate real quick?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Nope. My deal was to help you cut a Phenex down to size. I'm going back to sleep."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wha- DDRAIG! You can't just let devils capture me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Like you did not let me get sealed? FOR 10 YEARS?! I think a decade in prison will do wonders for you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Of all the times for this to come bite him in the ass. Issei resolved himself to fix the relationship with his partner as soon as he got out of the next one. Luckily Ddraig did not take away the Scale Mail, otherwise shit would have really hit the fan.</p><p>On his own, as he was, there was no way for him to open a Dragon Gate. His aura reserves were depleted since the start, and Ddraig cut the supply of his. His magic ability was abysmal, nor was probably any spell to get him outside.</p><p>That left him with only one option. And it was a sucky one too. He expanded his senses, using some boosts on his rusty senjutsu skills.</p><p>The defenses placed against it were strong. Probably placed there the moment his cloak dropped. To break through, one would need to pierce them with the might of a dragon, while using enormous amounts of Ki. Issei did not have those reserves anymore. But, as part dragon, what he had was a pretty long lifespan. He should have enough at least, might be cutting it a bit close.</p><p>Issei delved into a trance-like state, ignoring the magic circles that signaled the arrival of various troops, all surrounding him, but clearly keeping their distance.</p><p>"Red Dragon! On behalf of Mao Lucifer, we command you stay put! Dispel the Balance Breaker, let yourself be chained and we can solve this peacefully."</p><p>There was no reaction.</p><p>"Red Dragon! Are you-"</p><p>Suddenly the green glow of gems on the armor was shifted to bloody crimson. Even people who knew nothing of Ki or senjutsu could see the aura of energy increasing and condensing. Some units fired spells and projectiles, but nothing got through. Finally, the Sekiryuutei moved, a single slash of claws on its gauntlet opening a swirling gate, cutting right through the defenses of the arena. In the next second the gates were already closing, and the Red Dragon Emperor was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Sirzechs had high expectations for the fighter, expecting him to be the MVP, taking out the majority of the peerage, maybe even defeating Riser by himself. But the moment the cloud dropped, dropped was the facade of the unbiased leader, and what replaced it was the true Lucifer.</p><p>In the next few seconds, he already instructed the erection of anti senjutsu barriers. He requested anti-dragon artifacts that have not been used since Tannin became a devil. When the fires wreaked havoc on the battlefield he canceled that order, instead requesting as many troops to be brought in as possible.</p><p>In the roughly eight minutes it took for Riser to surrender, around 200 troops were ready, with more on the way. but he sent only half inside, the rest securing a perimeter, in case Sekiryuutei decided to go on a rampage.</p><p>First of his fellow Satans to respond was Sera, already on the way with her peerage, and what soldiers she could pull. But by the time he received responses from Falbium and Ajuka, the Sekiryuutei was already gone.</p><p>Quickly excusing himself to his mother and father, the only remaining spectators, he found the first suitable spot to teleport directly to where the Stans conducted most of their meetings, the great palace inside the Underworld capitol, Lilith.</p><p>The moment he entered he faced all three of his co-leaders, all with their game faces on.</p><p>"Why was he here? And how did he escape?" Straight to the point.</p><p>"Through my contacts in the human world, I've managed to secure an additional fighter for Rias"</p><p>"Sirzechs-"</p><p>"I know. I did not make any deals myself, that was all on Rias. Anyway, until he revealed himself, I had no idea of his identity. As for how he escaped, his proficiency manipulating and converting his own life force was not unknown."</p><p>"I think we should count ourselves lucky he didn't go into Juggernaut Drive."</p><p>"Who was the contact, Sirzechs?" Of course, Sera had to ask that question. The other two Satans looked at him as well.</p><p>"It was a human in Kuoh."</p><p>"We need a name, Zechs. This is no time for secrets, we need to run background on this guy, where he was, what he's been doing."</p><p>"You're not gonna find anything." Sera looked at him, and he could see realization dawning on her.</p><p>"What makes you say that? We are devils, our information network is vast, our resources more so."</p><p>"Because both the Gremories, and myself ran background checks on him and found nothing that could ever link him to the supernatural."</p><p>"I'll run them again. Just give me the name." Sirezchs was backed into a corner.</p><p>"His name is Issei Hyoudou."</p>
<hr/><p>Rias was jolted out of her thoughts by her mother. She stepped on a balcony, seeking a momentary break from the celebration party. The griffin that was meant to take her away and back to the human world circled the sky, and for a single second Rias imagined herself on it's back, with a dashing figure, clad in the armor of crim-</p><p>"Everything alright my dear?"</p><p>"Yes, mother."</p><p>"My my, so formal. No ka-san the time?"</p><p>"Well, we are at a social gathering are we not? You taught me to call you so yourself in this setting."</p><p>They both allowed themselves a small laugh.</p><p>"Rias, I think you can garner why I sought you out like this."</p><p>"You want to know the identity of Sekiryuutei?"</p><p>"Not at all, I imagine that someone who's been hiding for 10 years won't just show their face to some devil youth. No, what I wish to ask you is who is the person that got you into contact with the possessor of a Longinus."</p><p>Rias looked to the side, hoping against hope that her mother would drop the question. But her mother wasn't like that. She gently grasped her face with her gloved hands and made her look deep into the violet eyes that she herself lacked.</p><p>"Now listen here, Rias. 10 years ago biblical factions were almost driven out of Japan, by a three-person team. And the vanguard of that team was none other than the Red Dragon Emperor. This is not something to cover up. No matter who you are shielding, their safety is much less of a priority than knowing if there was gonna be a second Kumamoto Raze."</p><p>Rias could not believe the history her savior carried with him. Almost driving the Biblical factions out of the entire country? But wait…"</p><p>"What happened at Kumamoto?"</p><p>Just by looking at her mother's eyes, she could tell that was a hard question to ask.</p><p>"As I said, Devils, Fallen, and exorcists were all being driven out. Regular priests were allowed to stay, and no churches were harmed. But all military personnel were being moved. The Shinto faction organized for everyone a safe passage to neutral or home territory in the city of Kumamoto. One moment everything was fine. The next, half the city was up in flames. A lot of lives were lost on all sides."</p><p>Rias was afraid to ask.</p><p>"And the culprit…"</p><p>"Shinto faction accepted the responsibility and was planning to give the instigator over, to punish as the Three Factions saw fit. But the negotiations were intruded upon, by the Sekiryuutei. He ousted himself as the culprit and demanded a trial by combat to clear away all guilt. Of course, no one champion from one faction could be decided. So each of the three sent out their own. And they all lost."</p><p>Rias could not believe it. Someone could defeat three champions of the Biblical factions, at once?</p><p>"How did he do it?"</p><p>"A story for another time. Now, who gave you the contact."</p><p>Rias spoke the name. And Venelana's eyes, though surprised for a moment, hardened almost immediately. She excused herself and left so she could prepare for a trip to the human world.</p>
<hr/><p>The Satans were preparing to split, each with their tasks in mind, and preparing for the public outcry at re-emergence of the Sekiryuutei. Tannin was a popular figure in the Rating Game circles, and when it became public knowledge that the man who almost killed him was walking around, masses would demand blood. But just before they each said their goodbyes, Leviathan received an important message.</p><p>"Shinto faction is asking for an urgent meeting."</p><p>"Probably to protect their interests, and wash their hands over this whole mess."</p><p>"Sera and I will meet with them. Falbium, you put together a task force that will work on tracing Sekiryuutei. Ajuka, Tiamant is in your debt. Ask her if the other dragons might know anything."</p><p>The two Satans teleported, while Sera sent instructions to the Shinto delegation where to meet. They had a minute at best before they arrived.</p><p>"Zechs…"</p><p>"I know. I wish to know also. but this is bigger than Karaoke nights. If he won't give the information willingly, we might have to press for it."</p><p>Sera wanted to argue. She wanted to keep Issei and the bar as they were, a place where she could drink the tasty Magical Girl cocktail, listen to Issei sing, and gossip with Grayfia whether the bowtie made him look cool or nerdy.</p><p>But, she was a Mao. She had the entire faction to think off. So, for right now, she had to freeze her personal feelings and think of the greater good. It hurt to do so, but if Issei could help them…</p><p>In walked the representative of the Shinto, and it was none other than the god of storms and seas, Susanoo, one of the Shinto trio.</p><p>"Susanoo-dono, how can we help you?" Sera tried the polite way, bowing her head respectively at the god.</p><p>"By giving us the Red Dragon Emperor." No such thing was given from the storm god, who looked to be mighty pissed.</p><p>"Sorry, but we do not have the custody over Sekiryuutei to just hand him over."</p><p>"Bullshit you don't. He fought in your Rating Games."</p><p>"Unofficial game that was, and he fought as a contracted fighter with no ties to the faction whatsoever. As we speak our head of Military Affairs is assembling a task force to track him."</p><p>"But not capture him?"</p><p>"We all remember what happened 10 years ago. Capturing him without Ultimate class backup would be disastrous, and Ultimate class will never get permission to cross borders, so we will call them in only when he is in our territory."</p><p>"As a Shinto representative, we demand that upon his capture he be given to us. He is an important and only witness in a trial that has gone unresolved for far too long already."</p><p>Susanoo did not look ready to take no for an answer. And Sera honestly did not have any solid reason to deny him. Red Trial washed him of all guilt over deaths in Kumamoto, so even if families demanded his blood, in the eyes of the law, he was innocent. There was only one thing that could be done. Stall.</p><p>"We will consider your request and will send you our answer in the shortest possible time. This is something all four Satans should debate over."</p><p>Susanoo grumbled angrily and a few sparks of lightning flew out of his nostril. But they were immediately caught by Sirzechs, and promptly disappeared, the small application of his powers. Even Susanoo would hesitate to throw down with the one who reality itself declared is of the Ten Strongest Beings residing in it.</p><p>"We'll be waiting for your answer.'' With that he turned and left, leaving the two Satans to take a deep breath, out of mental exhaustion and relief that he did not make a scene.</p>
<hr/><p>Issei appeared inside his home, dead on his feet. He barely had time to engage all the defenses that made his house as hidden as possible, before he sat down in a meditative position, and finally let his consciousness slip.</p><p>He shaved a good two-thirds of his lifespan, basically burning off all he managed to regenerate in the last 10 years, and a bit more. It was much harder to renew life force by oneself, and he was gonna have to be super careful from now on. But all that could wait, he had a relationship to fix with his left hand.</p><p>That sounded so wrong.</p><p>Diving deeper he arrived at the soul room that housed the very essence of him, who was Issei Hyoudou. Of course, with seals removed, it was once more bathed in flames, signifying him as the possessor of the Boosted Gear, and one of the two Dragon Emperors.</p><p>It took a while to locate Ddraig, the dragon pretending to be asleep, while hidden in the flames. But Issei found him. And upon that, he laid beside his partner and started talking.</p><p>"Remember when I awoke you? An eight-year-old, suddenly wielding one of the most powerful Sacred Gears. I freaked out. And you were silent, for I was still too weak. Hell, I almost got snatched by the Church. Georgie knew, even back then. And Irina thought I was the coolest thing next to her dad."</p><p>Ddraig pretended to sleep on, but Issei knew he was listening.</p><p>"But then the Himejima's came. Convinced my parents I was chosen for a special program in Kyoto, but they told me the truth. Of what I am. Of who you are. Irina cried, and Georgie was mad, but I was so eager to learn, to become stronger. So off to Kyoto we went."</p><p>Ddraign grumbled, but his eyes were still closed.</p><p>"Then I trained. And trained. And trained some more. Yas had to put me together almost every night, and Inari kept chiding me, but I could feel myself becoming stronger. Until one night, I dreamt of dragon flight. And suddenly we were partners."</p><p>More grumbling from the red lizard and Issei could almost catch a few words, like 'brat' and 'stubborn'. he had to smile, and he had a feeling Ddraig might be as well.</p><p>"Those were good times. Learning with Inari, playing with Yasaka. Talking with Amaterasu. But then it was time for the mission. And like the good soldier I was, I did everything as they told me to."</p><p>
  <strong>"Stupid."</strong>
</p><p>"Yea, I was. I should have asked more questions. Be more aware. But I was not. I was obedient, I was strong, and I was blindly in love. Just what they wanted."</p><p>
  <strong>"The Kyuubi had no idea-"</strong>
</p><p>"I'm not blaming her! I could never! She was as much of a victim as I was. Hell, I can't even blame Inari, he was more obedient than I was. If I was perfect, Inari was one in a million, better than perfect. Stronger, smarter, more loyal."</p><p>Issei stood up and started pacing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Aye. He would kill himself if the Trinity even hinted it would please them."</strong>
</p><p>"He was so proud that me and Ama were friends. He was so happy for me and Yas. When did it all go wrong?"</p><p>
  <strong>"You know when."</strong>
</p><p>"Yea. I know."</p><p>Ddraig could no longer hold back. With a swipe of his mighty hand, Issei was sent flying.</p><p>
  <strong>"YOU SEALED ME! FOR TEN YEARS! I COULD NOT HEAR, OR SEE, OR FEEL! JUST AN ENDLESS LOOP OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES!"</strong>
</p><p>"I did."</p><p>
  <strong>"AND IF WUKONG WOULD NOT FORCE YOU TO, WOULD YOU EVER UNSEAL ME?!"</strong>
</p><p>"I would not."</p><p>
  <strong>"WHY?!"</strong>
</p><p>"Because I was a coward. In a week, I lost almost everything. All I had was you. And frankly, I was ashamed of that."</p><p>
  <strong>"Ashamed of me?!"</strong>
</p><p>"NO! GOD, NO! I was ashamed that after losing everything I've worked for, the only thing that was left to me was you, the one thing that I never asked for, and arguably did not deserve. I have to have been the most pathetic Sekiryuutei in history, almost killing myself twice, with nothing to show for it. All my hard work for nothing, all left to me were dead god's hand me downs."</p><p>
  <strong>"But why keep me sealed for ten years?"</strong>
</p><p>"Ama. She did something before we left. She promised to wipe the records of me, completely off the book, if I left as soon as possible. I had nothing left in Japan, it was a good deal, so I took it. But before we left, she drew a 'friendship symbol' on my left hand."</p><p>
  <strong>"Wouldn't I know if something was there?"</strong>
</p><p>"You didn't notice Yaska's promise seal."</p><p>
  <strong>"Touche. When did that one disappear?"</strong>
</p><p>"About a year after we left. Even willingly exchanged seals need renewing from the source."</p><p>
  <strong>"And hers…"</strong>
</p><p>"On the day she married."</p><p>Silence hung in the air for a few moments, before Ddraig spoke once more.</p><p>
  <strong>"Partner, I'm sorry-"</strong>
</p><p>"Don't. It was for the best. I have already broken my promise, I had no right to ask her back. They had a child, you know? A little Kyuubi, named Kunou. Apparently, in his will, Inari asked me to take care of them both."</p><p>
  <strong>"And will you?"</strong>
</p><p>"Yes. I am already prepared to start moving resources to Kyoto. I need to find a good property first, but liquid assets have priority."</p><p>
  <strong>"What about the Devils? They'll seek you out."</strong>
</p><p>"Probably. I bet Sera is already waiting at the bar. Too bad, but recovering from punching that hole through the arena will have me out of commission for a week at the least."</p><p>Ddraig now looked as close to sheepish as a dragon could.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sor-"</strong>
</p><p>"No, I should say it first. I'm sorry that I sealed you with no explanation. We were partners, and I betrayed you."</p><p>Issei got on his knees and let his forehead touch the ground.</p><p>"I beg for your forgiveness, Y Ddraig Goch, and I ask that we be partners once more."</p><p>A heavy claw was placed on Issei's back.</p><p>
  <strong>"I forgive you. And I myself ask forgiveness for leaving you to escape on your own. And, there was not a time in our 14 years together, that I did not consider you my partner."</strong>
</p><p>"Partners forever?</p><p>
  <strong>"Aye. Partners forever."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.</p><p>PEACE!</p><p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p><p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMackinac/pseuds/MightyMackinac">MightyMackinac</a><br/>Any MHA fans here should read his story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088235/chapters/55201429">Capacitance</a><br/>Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azazel needed a drink. Badly. Vail, while 19, still hadn't quite gotten out of that rebellious phase, so he spent some time with him, trying to understand the frustrated youth. Then the big news came, that Sekiryuutei was, in fact, not dead, as was assumed by many, and was participating in an unofficial Rating Game.</p><p>Both he and Vail watched the replay with rapt attention, trying to discern the capabilities of the gear, and the wielder, each for their own reason. Once that was done, Vali up and vanished, while Azazel was busy dealing with the fallout. Still, it helped reveal just how many of the Grigori were loyal to Kokabiel. It was less than he anticipated, but also, the warmonger himself was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>After he felt he did all he could, and could leave the rest in the capable hands of anyone else, he teleported to his home away from home, Happy Dragon. Only to find the place close, and Sirzechs and Sera patiently waiting across the street, hidden from mortal sight. Azazel did the same, before approaching.</p><p>"Yo, Zechs, Sera. You guys must have quite a shit show on your side of the fence. Did ol' Tannin blow anything up yet?"</p><p>"Azazel. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Same reason as you. To get a drink." Sirzechs chuckled, and Serafall shook her head.</p><p>"Sadly, we're not here on our downtime. We are here, officially as Satans." That put the Governor on edge.</p><p>"How so? Should I call one of my co-leaders?"</p><p>"No need for that. We just need to talk to Issei."</p><p>"Oi oi! We agreed no one takes him! If you're here to make him a devil, I have the right to give him a counteroffer!"</p><p>"We're not here to reincarnate him. We're here because he has some critical information." Azazel was confused.</p><p>"What information?"</p><p>"My sister had a rating game today."</p><p>"What's that got to do with- Oh. You think Issei saw the Sekiryuutei?"</p><p>"Not see as much as had contact with. We've been played, Zaz. Issei knows about the supernatural. When I went to vent about Rias' marriage, he revealed he knew who I was. He called me Lucifer. He then gave me a way to contact a powerful fighter that would fight for Rias, for free."</p><p>"And that fighter was the Emperor. Got it." Silence fell upon the trio, as they silently waited for their friend to show up and open his establishment. The regular opening time passed, but nothing happened.</p><p>Suddenly another teleportation circle opened up, and Venelana stepped through. She gave one look to the bar, before turning swiftly, and marching straight across to the three leaders.</p><p>"Let's go!" she snapped at them.</p><p>"Go where?" asked Azzael, the only one brave enough to question the Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction.</p><p>"To Issei's house."</p><p>"Great idea!" Sera jumped while twirling her staff. But then she stopped.</p><p>"Where does he live exactly?"</p><p>"I have the address with me, I had to pick it up at the town hall."</p><p>"Some friends we are, not even knowing where the guy lives." Azael said it as a jest, but he did honestly feel quite bad. He really liked Issei (and his bar). He should work on being a better friend.</p><p>They each flew across town and landed at an unassuming family home that appeared to be empty.</p><p>"Are we sure he's even in there?"</p><p>"No. But we will still look."</p><hr/><p>They found nothing. It was a normal family home. Two bedrooms, one bathroom. Some pictures were around the simple living room, mostly of Issei as a young boy, with whom they presumed were his parents. Sera discreetly made copies, before they moved on.</p><p>In the fridge, some long-shelf-life food, something you could make a quick meal out of if needed. Otherwise, the kitchen was spotless, like it was cleaned this morning. The upstairs bathroom had some male shampoo, the brand Sera recognized as Issei's, but no toothbrushes, or other toiletries.</p><p>Bedrooms were both empty, the mattresses laying bare on the frames. Closets were empty, except for winter clothing, and it was obvious that while the house was still in use, it wasn't lived in for a while. They considered moving on when Azael finally found something interesting outback.</p><p>A vehicle laid beneath the tarp, tied with a rope, and locked with a lock. No problem for the devils and the Fallen. And once it was uncovered, both Sirzechs and Azazel felt something move inside of them.</p><p>"Damn, if that isn't the finest crotch rocket I've ever seen."</p><p>"You said it, Zechs."</p><p>"How fast do you think it goes?"</p><p>"No idea. I never heard of this maker. Might even be custom."</p><p>"You think Issei would let me borrow it?"</p><p>"Maybe. If we both ask together, we can-"</p><p>Suddenly both men got smacked upside the head by Venelana.</p><p>"We're not here for the bike, we're here for Issei!" Serafall nodded along, though she also imagined her and Issei driving off, he, clad in a leather jacket, wind sweeping through his hair, and her, clinging tight, pressing her brea- No! Bad Sera!</p><p>"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but Issei ain't here. Hasn't even slept here. My guess is he parks his bike here to go to work, and has some essentials if he needs to eat, or get a quick wash. I'm guessing he lives somewhere else, not close, to need a mode of transport."</p><p>Azazel began pacing across the yard, thinking, while the three devils quietly discussed things. But the solution appeared, quite out of nowhere.</p><p>"Yo, Zaz!"</p><p>The Fallen looked for the one who called him and found one of his drinking buddies staring across the fence.</p><p>"Yo, Haruto! Whatcha doing here?"</p><p>"I live here. Was planning to go to the bar after work, but it's closed."</p><p>"Yea, we noticed. Do you know where Issei is?"</p><p>"Well, if the bike is here, my guess would be inside the house, eating something unhealthy. My wife sometimes brings him something homecooked, so he doesn't have to live from the cans and crackers."</p><p>"We rang a couple of times, but no one answered. The lights are all out as well," explained Venelana, dragging the attention to her. Just seeing her made the poor man all flush, and he silently thanked the gods his wife wasn't around.</p><p>"Then I'd say he went to his house, out in da forest. He comes here almost every day to collect the mail. Honestly, he didn't even live here for a long while, ever since he got accepted in some kind of advanced program in Kyoto. But his parents signed the house on him when they moved, for taxes, you know?" he gave them all a conspiratory wink, which Azazel returned.</p><p>"So he lives in the woods by himself?"</p><p>"Yup. He likes peace and quiet. Honestly though, any time that boy disappears for longer than a year, he returns a changed man." Leaders exchanged looks before Venelana sauntered closer.</p><p>"Could you elaborate, good man?"</p><p>"W-well, he was always a rambunctious kid. He and Georgie were always out and about, stirring up trouble. All while poor Irina chased after them, pretending to be a boy. It gave the whole neighborhood a good laugh."</p><p>"When he was about 8, he suddenly became a bit more withdrawn. Strange men were lurking about these parts, some coming as often as every other week, for two whole years. Issei was still the sunshine child though, and he made his parents so proud. When he was 10 though, something changed, and overnight he moved to Kyoto. He came to visit, he still played with Irina, but there was some bad blood between Georgie and him now. They only played together when Irina was around. It hurt the little guy that his friend rejected him. Not for long though, since the Shidos moved away soon after. After that, Issie didn't come home again until 4 years ago, to open up his bar. Still, he didn't live in the house, he went and built himself a new one."</p><p>The leaders wanted to press more, but Haruto got called inside by his wife. They decided to split up, and throw up some monitoring spells. After Zaz and Sera, both went on their way, Zechs and Venelana headed towards the academy, and inside the ORC club room.</p><hr/><p>Rias sat pensively in her room, clad in a towel that strained against her voluptuous bosom, and again against her generous hips. Her dress from the party laid forgotten in the corner. After her mother rushed out, there really was no more enjoyment to be had, so she excused herself, together with her peerage.</p><p>All were reeling from the events of the day, getting help from such a legendary figure, THE Sekiryuutei. But none of her lovely servants knew the complete truth. Against her better judgment, she had not spoken to Akeno, her Queen and closest confidant, about what troubled her so.</p><p>To think Sekiryuutei set a town, full of escapees, on fire. To imagine such an evil person could exist. And Mr. Hyoudou, a friend of her mother, someone they thought was a regular human, knew such a person. Hyoudou was so kind, always ready to give advice on schoolwork, giving an extra treat to Koneko, or not so subtly dropping hints to Kiba that Tsubaki would like a date with him. Then again, she always had THAT feeling with Mr. Hyoudou. The feeling that told her to wander off the beaten road in Transylvania. The feeling that told her that this was not just a regular orphan dying in the woods in front of her. The feeling that spoke to her the moment she saw a pair of scared purple eyes in the bushes. Maybe-</p><p>She was jutted out of her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door.</p><p>"Rias, dear, are you decent?"</p><p>"I'm a devil, kaa-san. So, no."</p><p>"Very funny. Your brother is here as well."</p><p>That had Rias worried. Both mother AND brother are here at the same time? She put on her bathrobe, that while reaching to her knees, still did not hide her alluring figure, or conceal and of her bountiful cleavage. She then went and opened the door, letting the two devils inside.</p><p>"So, what's with the surprise visit? Did Mr. Hyoudou tell where the Sekiryuutei is?"</p><p>"Issei did not open the bar today. We tried looking up at his registered address, but he wasn't there either."</p><p>"We suspect he might have another lodging in the woods. I want your peerage to scout, but be very careful! Issei Hyoudou pretended to be ignorant of the supernatural, which means he either figured it out on his own, or he has connections powerful enough to erase all his traces. Either way, he's a rogue element, and dangerous."</p><p>While Sirzechs spoke, Venelana grabbed a brush from the vanity, and sat herself down on the bed, gently brushing her daughter's crimson hair. Rias knew from the past, her mother did that whenever she was worried for her, or unsure.</p><p>She promised her brother that they'll be careful. She also imagined Sona was getting the same talk from Leviathan right about now. But as mother and brother got up, she called out to them.</p><p>"Okaa-san, I thin..."</p><p>"Yes, dear?"</p><p>Rias hesitated. The thought itself was ludicrous. And she knew her mother cherished her friendship with Issei.</p><p>"...It's nothing. Thank you for brushing my hair." Venelana smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Of course my darling. Just remember. We're here for you."</p><p>As the two devils exited the bedroom and teleported back to the Underworld, Rias shed the bathrobe and the towel, before, naked as the day she was born, wrapping herself in the silky sheets of her bed. And before she drifted off to dreamland, she scoffed to herself, for even thinking something so ridiculous.</p><p>
  <em>"There's no way Mr. Hyoudou is the Dragon Emperor. Right?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kyoto was in an uproar. And Son Wukong was thoroughly enjoying himself.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei has resurfaced! We must send out a search party immediately, and offer him shelter!"</p><p>"Insanity! We must hunt him down and bring him to Takamagahara, as per Lord Suasnoo's orders!"</p><p>"How dare you! Have you forgotten what he did for us in the years past?!"</p><p>"That was all Inari-sama's work! He just provided the muscles, and in the end, cost us everything we had gained!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!"</p><p>The arguing Yonkai froze at the sight of their leader, bathed in golden flames. Even Wukong, who could not see had to admit, this was some impressive power. Yaska had not allowed the years to turn her soft.</p><p>"We shall do nothing! Devils staked the first claim for retribution, unjust as it may be. And Susanoo's orders apply only if he seeks us out first! None of you are to leave Kyoto to seek him out. Understood?"</p><p>No one dared to object. They all bowed their heads and did not stop until the majestic Kyuubi left the council room, followed by no one except for the Monkey King.</p><p>"Mighty impressive."</p><p>"Thank you, Victorious Fighting Buddha."</p><p>"Oh, are we using lofty titles from days long forgotten, <em>Red Dragon's Treasure?</em>"</p><p>She froze when he called her that. Her mind briefly flashed to the past. To happier days. But she forcefully brought it back to reality.</p><p>"Remember that one, Yasaka? You hated it when anyone called you that. But you never denied it. And I think you know pretty well what's in Inari's will. So, I ask you this. Why do you avoid him so? Why are you keeping him away?"</p><p>She kept walking. He knew when someone tried to run away. So he decided to switch the approach.</p><p>"A rhetorical question, if you will. Anyone can tell you wouldn't want a coward like him around Kunou."</p><p>He had to swiftly swat away the scorching ball of fox-fire, lobbed his way by the shaking Kyuubi.</p><p>"NEVER! I will not let you call him a coward!"</p><p>"Why? He was more than happy to call himself one."</p><p>That stopped her dead in her tracks. But before he could press on, she spoke, with a sobbing voice.</p><p>"Leave. If you're here to cause me grief, just… Please leave".</p><p>Against his better judgment, he did leave. Flying away on his cloud, he could not help himself to gaze down on her one last time, seeing her kneeling in the gardens, clutching at the grass. He could imagine her being, filled with anguish. But not shedding a single tear.</p><hr/><p>In the dark shadows sat a figure, upon a fine recliner, fully immersed in the book it was holding. It wore a fine suit, yet its face was cast in the darkness, obscuring the visage. Attendants surrounded him, each ready to obey his every demand, whether it be healing salves or refreshing drinks.</p><p>A man entered quietly and waited till the figure decided to give him its attention, which is indicated by the slightest wave of the hand. A hand with bleeding knuckles, and long sharp fingernails.</p><p>"Lord Kobabiel. I apologize for disturbing your recovery time, but we stumbled upon some news which will surely interest you a great deal."</p><p>Seeing as now the identified Kokabiel said or did nothing, the subordinate continued.</p><p>"Our agents at HQ caught a live feed of a rating game between two Devils. And one of them had on their side Sekiryuu-."</p><p>The room was filled with power, making all the other Fallen involuntarily take a knee. A wave of malicious anger seeped from the Kadre, along with a lust for battle, potent enough it would make every Watcher fight till his or her last breath.</p><p>"It seems we will need to speed things up accordingly. Send word to our allies. I will steal the swords myself."</p><p>"But, my Lord, you're still recovering from your training! Surely someone else could-"</p><p>"No. I became complacent. It's the only reason that brat defeated me. But now our positions are reversed. While he ran and hid, I fought, I bled and I won. An army of priests will make for an exciting change of pace to mindless one-trick beasts."</p><p>Kokabiel stepped into the light. Bandages could be seen beneath his clothes and a fresh bruise on his right side. His left side however left much more of an impression.</p><p>Mainly because there was no left side of his face. His left eye was seared shut, and he refused to get a prosthetic. His ear was gone, all remaining a hole in the side of the skull, impairing his hearing, yet he refused any attempt to restore it. The scar continued down the side of his head, covered up by what few hairs he had remaining on that side. It made for a gruesome visage, yet he relished it every time he saw his reflection. It served as a reminder, to never become complacent again. And what he owed to the one who scared him so. He was gonna pay Sekiryuutei back. Every moment of pain. Every burn. Every scream.</p><hr/><p>The first thing Issei felt when he awakened was thirst. Next was hunger. The third one was pain. His muscles ached and itched in a way only Ki could make them. He felt it especially from his stomach to his arm. He vaguely remembered it was the arm he slashed the portal with.</p><p>
  <strong>"Good morning partner. You've seen better days."</strong>
</p><p>"Morning, Ddraig. I guess I have."</p><p>He walked through the house, first gulping down four big glasses of water, and then stuffing whatever food he had in the fridge, not caring that some of it went bad. He was part dragon, he can take it.</p><p>He plugged his phone in to charge, before heading to the bathroom, where he relieved himself and scrubbed himself thoroughly.</p><p>When he got out a good hour later and turned on his phone, he was bombarded with the amount of missed calls, voice-mails, and various other notifications. He brewed himself some coffee before properly processing them all.</p><p>One was from his parents, worried he forgot to send them a daily email update for five days straight.</p><p>There were a few from his friend/patrons that were concerned he had fallen ill.</p><p>About a third were from Zaz and Sera. Even Grayfia was concerned.</p><p>And last was from Tsubaki. She sent three different messages, per day, for five days straight. One to ask about the daily schedule, another to tell him she was at the bar, and another 1 hour later, that she was going home. It made him feel bad. He really should have organized more before he jumped into the fight with the Phenex.</p><p>He began sorting through the messages, answering them all. Except for Tsubaki and Murayama. Those two were in school, so he decided to wait. Unsurprisingly, the first response came from Sera.</p><p>
  <em>Issei, could we meet at the bar? It's urgent.</em>
</p><p>He sighed. It was inevitable, wasn't it? With seals gone, they'll know the moment he stepped into their range. He could just not go. He could run away to Kyoto right this very moment. But at the very least, he owed Sera, Zechs, and Zaz an explanation. He needed to give them at least that much, for the years of friendship, for birthday parties, and for deceiving them.</p><p>He would then close up the bar, sell the real estate, and start searching for a location in the ancient capital. He grew to love bartending too much to give up on the job entirely. So, in the unlikely event, he survives the move, and meeting Yas, he could open an establishment there.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're troubled, partner."</strong>
</p><p>"I am. They… They won't take this well."</p><p>
  <strong>"What is it to you?"</strong>
</p><p>"They're my friends, Ddraig. First ones I made since G- since the Shidou's. And after they learn who I am, It'll be the same as when I ran away. I will have nothing."</p><p>
  <strong>"Wrong. When you ran, you truly had nothing. Everything was taken from you. But this is not the same as it was back then. Now, you have a purpose. Will you allow some bats and a crow to keep you from fulfilling your mentor's dying wish?"</strong>
</p><p>A small smile stretched over Issei's lips. His partner was right. He did have a purpose now. He will do what it takes, so Inari can finally rest in peace.</p><hr/><p>Azazel, Sirzechs, and Sera all waited at the bar, using a compulsion field that made any of the other patrons seek their liquid medicine somewhere else. None of them wasted time with idle chatter. They were not here to relax. This time they stood there in full capacity, as leaders of the biggest supernatural factions.</p><p>They all sensed him the second he set his foot on the street. The oppressing aura, the desire to dominate, and ghostly heat of Dragonfire washed over them. They shrugged it off no problem, each flaring a minuscule amount of their own power.</p><p>The steady power of the mighty glaciers, the cold that bit through skin and flesh, all the way to the bone. Power of Faith, permeating traces of YAHWEH, tainted, but still enough that the lesser devils would shy from it. And, the all-devouring Power of Destruction, refined to precision, and absolutely bent to its wielder.</p><p>Yet the Sekiryuutei did not halt his step for one bit, nor did he flare his presence. It made the leaders realize this was the unrestrained presence of a Dragon Emperor, steadily walking closer and closer.</p><p>They saw him. And they could not believe it. Towards them walked Issei Hyoudou, the Boosted Gear displayed plainly upon his left arm. His usually golden-brown eyes with a small tint of green, and the pupil narrower than normally, tough not quite reptilian.</p><p>Issei calmly walked past the leaders, and unlocked the door, before inviting them all in with a gesture of a hand. Once all were inside, he locked the doors again, before leading them to the VIP floor, and placing himself behind the bar.</p><p>The leaders each sat at their favored spots, and Azazel broke the tense silence.</p><p>"You fooled us good, Issei."</p><p>"I promise, my intentions were-"</p><p>"Funny thing about intentions, Ise. Path to Hell is paved with the best of them." Zaz never heard Sera speak so coldly to anyone. The boy noticed it too if his flinch was any indication. Before anyone could say anything more, Sirzechs took charge.</p><p>"Ten years you were hiding. Why show yourself now?" The unspoken question was clear to everyone. <em>Why for Rias?</em>"</p><p>"I suppose… Rias deserves better. I knew she was a devil. I knew she was an heiress. And… I know what kind of pressure she would be under. She wishes to be seen more than just a prize. To be seen as her own person."</p><p>As he spoke, Issei remembered. He remembered finding a lonely girl in the shrine gardens, sad, and lonely, despite being followed everywhere.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Azazel.</p><p>"You know we're all pretty pissed, right?"</p><p>"I know. And you have every right to be. In the past, I caused you grief and sorrow, and these last few days I made you worry. Please accept my apologies. I will understand if you wish to cut ties with me."</p><p>Issei was socked in the shoulder. Hard. By Serafall, who smoothly jumped over the bar, with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Don't talk like that, you self-pitying idiot! Don't you ever suggest that! You're stuck with me forever, hear that, Ise?!"</p><p>She beat him on the chest insistently, losing a bit of control over herself, her punches enough to knock a regular human down, and her tears beginning to turn into ice cubes. But that was all over when she felt the strong, warm hands wrap around her, tightly. And Issei's shaking voice entered her ears, with a trace of his warm breath.</p><p>"T-thank you. Thank you!"</p><p>Once they reluctantly broke the embrace, both had a bit of a hard time looking each other in the eyes. But to Issei, knowing his friends won't leave him meant more than almost everything else in the world.</p><p>"We're still friends, Issei. But, please, help us understand. What happened at Kumamoto?"</p><p>The young man froze. He wished to tell them the truth so badly. He was more than happy to carry the burden. For her, he would carry it till the day he died. But to do so, he would have to lie.</p><p>"I lost control over Juggernaut Drive. It was me who burned the city, and it was me who killed your people."</p><p>It was a convincing lie. It was a good lie. But a lie nonetheless. His sage skills would fool the spells and tricks, and his mind was soundly protected by Ddraig. No one could tell him he was lying, other than a sage greater than himself.</p><p>
  <em>"Kozuki Inari. Is Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei lying?"</em>
</p><p>Forcing himself out of the memories once more, he looked at the tense faces of the leaders. Sera spoke first.</p><p>"You're lying-"</p><p>Her words struck like a whip.</p><p>"-but I don't care. I trust you have a good reason for it. But, what will you do now? Without the protection of a major faction, masses on all sides will yell for your blood."</p><p>Issei leaned heavily on the bar.</p><p>"I have amends to make. And still more people I need to beg for forgiveness. I'm done running. I plan to go to Kyoto, and hope Youkai will take me back."</p><p>"Not likely. The Kyuubi in charge has a reputation of being cold and distant to outsiders. I wonder what she'll be like to a coward."</p><p>Zaz knew he wasn't helping the situation. But Issei seemed eager to rush to his death. He'll be damned if he allows that!</p><p>Sirzech, who was quiet for a while, decided to speak.</p><p>"I don't plan to stop you, Issei. But before you leave, we each have requests to make, which might keep you in this town for a month, at best."</p><p>Could he stay a month more? Probably. He would have to meditate regularly, to keep his presence hidden as best as he could, though if someone were to stumble upon him, they would know immediately.</p><p>With the renewed influx of draconic energy, his body was eagerly absorbing it, and when it was "full", it reflected it. As it grew used to it again, it should reflect less, but for the next few weeks, he was a walking beacon, announcing him as a dragon right away.</p><p>"I owe you a lot, for lies and deceit, so I'll help as much as I can. But this is only delaying my departure."</p><p>"Thank you. Now I will go first. One of my sister's servants is a nekoshu. And I wish that you teach her to use her Ki. She'll be reluctant, but if you can at least get her started, that would be great progress."</p><p>Sera spoke next.</p><p>"My cute So-tan just recently reincarnated someone with a draconic Sacred gear, so all I want is for you to give some tips. Also, see if he tries to hit on her. No one is good enough for So-tan!"</p><p>Zaz was last.</p><p>"I just wanna see your gear in action. So once the dust settles if you can show me what it can do, I'll consider it even between us."</p><p>Issei did not think long. He agreed to help. If he could do some more good deeds before he left, he could leave with no regrets.</p><p>"Also, you need to let me ride your motorcycle!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a Ko-fi account. It works kind of like a tip jar. You read the chapter, and if you think it was awesome, you can swing by, and throw me some change XD. And if you thought the chapter was average, just continue with your day. I would feel bad for charging someone just so they can see my stores sooner or paying for extra content, so this was a nice solution in the end.</p><p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p><p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a><br/>For those who can: <a href="https://ko-fi.com/npgamer11">Ko-fi</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p>
<p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a tragedy. Three of the Excaliburs were stolen, numerous priests, nuns, and exorcists were slaughtered. The chain of command was in shambles, but the priority was clear to everyone. Trace the culprits and disperse divine justice among them. The only thing troubling was the destination.</p>
<p>Japan. The country where so much tragedy occurred. Where a Seraph was almost killed. None of the Church leaders liked to think about it. To make matters that much worse, they narrowed down the location to the small town that belonged to the devils.</p>
<p>Luckily there were two brave exorcists, who were willing to set foot on that unholy soil. They were given a day to pack, and for saying their goodbyes, before meeting in the Vatican to receive special blessings for their journey, before taking flight towards the land of the rising sun. Once there, they would arrange lodgings for themselves and contact the owners of the city.</p>
<p>But the meeting between Seraphs was not called to discuss Excaliburs. No, they were called in to discuss existence that almost fell down one of them.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I follow, Michael. You wish us to do nothing?"</p>
<p>The leader of Heaven gave a nod while watching with concern towards Uriel, who was clutching Gabriel's hand for support. Other seraphs were not unsympathetic to their brother's hardship, yet they also believed that the situation called for action.</p>
<p>"Red Dragon Emperor's emergence is as shocking to me as it is to you, but I was notified by informants that the Shinto faction has already staked their claim for him."</p>
<p>Each of the seraphs contemplated the news. Shinto faction was powerful, but even before the Red Trial, their influence was diminishing. After it, they lost a lot of territory and resources making reparations to the victims and were still paying livelihood to some of the orphans.</p>
<p>Michael was about to dismiss his brothers, and have words with his sister when Uriel managed to compose himself enough to ask one question.</p>
<p>"I-is he the same one… Could he not be a new one?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not. The moderate amount of abilities he showcased during the Rating Game pretty much confirms it. Sekiryuutei of the Bloodsoaked Shield walks among us again."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Issei sneezed loudly and received many blessings from the patrons. He thanked the evening crowd, before focusing on polishing the mug once more. It was quite crowded, and there were a lot of newcomers.</p>
<p>Probably his still leaking dragon essence at fault. Dragons, or all creatures of power really, attracted friends, foes, and all in-between. Even those who could not sense it felt a pull towards the Happy Dragon. And many of them promised to return, so at least it was good for the business.</p>
<p>There were a few supernaturals who entered, no doubt seeking the dragon, but they all left without finding anything, thanks to some small application of senjutsu, allowing him to disperse the gathered energies evenly across the room. There was also a big deterrent in the room, a tough-looking fallen angel, wearing a biker suit.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're a member of Hells Angels."</p>
<p>"No no, you misunderstand. I'm the founder."</p>
<p>"Of course you are."</p>
<p>Issei ignored the shit-eating grin that Azazel was wearing while downing another shot glass of some oriental liqueur. Not as good as the sake, but enough to give him that buzz.</p>
<p>The young barman tried not to pout like a child. After he first made it across the Atlantic and spent good 4 years in the states, he became mildly infatuated with the club. Sadly, he was nowhere near skilled (or old) enough to join the infamous bikers, nor did he possess an appropriate vehicle at the time.</p>
<p>Still, he had to admit, seeing Zaz riding his bike in that garb was almost as awesome as if he was a member himself.</p>
<p>"I take it you tried to join?"</p>
<p>"Yup. But the bike I had at the time was nowhere near to their standards. In the end, it was just another dream I had to leave behind."</p>
<p>Azazel winced at those words, spoken with a hint of bitterness.</p>
<p>"You wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>A deep sigh came from the young bartender. He quickly poured himself a shot of what Zaz was drinking and downing it with practiced ease. Not that it did anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck you Ddraig."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You were the one scared that Ama would poison your food. Now you reap the rewards."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it… But maybe I should."</p>
<p>He didn't even know where to start.</p>
<p>"When did you awaken the Sacred Gear?"</p>
<p>As good of a place as any.</p>
<p>"I was about 8-ish years old. Ironically enough, me and my friend- Me and him were playing knights and dragons. His sister was supposed to be a princess, but she never acted like one, that tomboy.</p>
<p>Anyway, he was stronger than me, even though we were the same age. The knight was about to kill the dragon. But then the dragon bared its claws."</p>
<p>The first form of Boosted Gear was simple. It could easily be mistaken for Twice Critical. It covered only the back of his hand and was a lot less… spiky.</p>
<p>"His sister was all over the 'cool new toy'. And I felt the rush of <strong>Boost</strong>. That day the dragon won, and then carried the princess off on his shoulders to get crackers and juice. Though, when the <strong>Reset </strong>came, the kickback was mean."</p>
<p>Zaz smiled as he listened, and tried to imagine the simple wonder of children, playing around with something that could under the right circumstances slay gods. He also suspected that the friend Issei mentioned was Georgie, that Haruto told them about.</p>
<p>"Knight was never the same again. Always more vicious. I never noticed it as a kid, but looking back on it now, it seems so obvious. The Shidous tried their best to keep me hidden, and it worked for about a month before my parents were contacted by the Himejima clan."</p>
<p>Now that made Azazel uncomfortable. He knew of Himejima's well, and if it wasn't for him and Shemhazai, Baraquiel would go on a rampage, trying his hardest to eliminate them, root and stem. Not that his anger was not justified, but Grigori could hardly afford to go to war with the Shinto faction who just revealed that Sekiryuutei was-</p>
<p>"Son of a bitch!"</p>
<p>Everything ok, Zaz?"</p>
<p>Issei suddenly found himself being pulled over the counter. or at least, the Fallen tried too. His body was still being pumped full of draconic essence, and as such, his strength was multiplied significantly. it took all his care to not shatter glasses left and right.</p>
<p>Now, Azazel was no slouch when it came to strength, and if he and Issei were to measure up right now, he would likely come out on top. The bartender's shirt on the other hand was made from everyday material and was not anywhere near durable enough for a supernatural tug of war.</p>
<p>
  <strong>RIP</strong>
</p>
<p>Issei was now standing behind his bar, with the upper portion of his shirt ripped off, showing off his wide pectoral muscles and a hint of his abs, making the few ladies that were still hoping to score a date with him much more determined.</p>
<p>And Azazel was feeling quite stupid. He was left to re-think the situation, while Issei went back to change, also refusing his offer to buy him a new shirt, citing he did not want to look like a pimp. His fashion sense was not that bad, right?</p>
<p>Abandoning that train of thought, he began pondering. The year Shinto began making big moves was the same year the Sekiyruutei pledged his allegiance to them. Same year Baraquiel's family was targeted, and his wife was assassinated.</p>
<p>It all happened around a month before the Red Dragon Emperor first took the field and drove a few devils out of some tow up in Hokkaido. Also, why would they send their biggest gun just to hunt down a rogue from one of the clans? He really was drunk if he was rushing to conclusions.</p>
<p>Issei came back, and he clearly wanted an explanation. Zaz sighed. This was not gonna be a fun talk.</p>
<p>"What do you know about Baraquiel?"</p>
<p>"You mean in general or…"</p>
<p>"The other one."</p>
<p>"Not much, except what you told me. He is a widower and has an estranged daughter that's living in this town. I didn't ask him about it, just like you recommended."</p>
<p>"His wife was Shuri Himejima. She was killed by her clan around 13 years ago."</p>
<p>Issei pondered for a second, before paling significantly. He came to the same conclusion the Fallen did.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"I know it wasn't you. Why would they send YOU after one banished daughter? What I wish to know was why they went after her in the first place?"</p>
<p>The dragon emperor did not want to remember those days. But try as he might, Zaz would not leave him alone. He also liked Baraquiel, the few times he came over. He seemed like a kindred spirit. Now he knew why. And if left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>"It was to tie off all the loose ends. While acquiring me was a welcomed surprise, they've been planning the Purge for a good decade at that point. A whole generation, raised for war against people who thought they could make Japan their own."</p>
<p>The Fallen leader gave a somber nod of thanks. He also refrained from any more drinks in what little time he had left at the bar. He was gonna have a talk with his oldest friend tonight, and he needed to be sober for it. it would not make it right by a long shot, but maybe he could finally stop blaming himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Koneko was not happy. And it showed, by her angry (and adorable) pout.</p>
<p>"Can't make me."</p>
<p>"I am not trying to make you do anything! I just want you to meet the expert nii-san found and… Talk to him, I guess."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Please, Koneko! I know it's selfish of me, trying to rush you like that. And I swear, if you're still against it after the talk, I won't make you go anymore. Just… give it a shot. Please?"</p>
<p>Koneko looked at her King with suspicion. She met one of the so-called experts once. But all they kept trying to do was make her draw out her Ki, or have her meditate for hours on end. It produced no results, which frustrated them, and made them try more… forceful methods.</p>
<p>No one liked to have their chakra paths invaded under the pretense of 'removing blocks'. She was a goddamn Nekoshu! She would know full well if her paths were blocked in any way! In the end, those attempts ended with a thoroughly agitated Koneko, and broken bones on the side of the 'expert'.</p>
<p>But… she knew Rias was only trying to help. As she always did. Akeno. Kiba. Ga-kun. Herself. Even Asia. They all were lost. Hopeless. And she found them all, gave them a new life, a purpose, and took care of them as if they were family. So, was it really in her right to refuse?</p>
<p>In her mind flashed the hazel-gold eyes, teaming with power, and showing the unstable mind behind them. And she went rigid, unknowingly releasing her tail and ears.</p>
<p>Rias saw her Rook go still and knew full well what happened. She was by her side in a moment, hugging her gently to her tender bosom, and stroking her white hair, making it a point to avoid the adorable cat hears.</p>
<p>It took a couple of minutes for Koneko to start moving again, and the first thing she did was cling to the redhead with all her might. Rias felt the Rook strength encompass her, but refused to show any discomfort. This was the least she could do for her adorable servant.</p>
<p>"This man… Can he help?"</p>
<p>"He doesn't know. He can't make any promises. But he will try his best."</p>
<p>Rias felt a shallow nod against her breasts. It was all she would get, but it was enough. And as she and Koneko spend another minute cuddling, the Nekoshu promised herself she would try. Not just for herself, not to forget her sister. But for Rias.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So-tan!" not unlike Koneko, Sona too was engulfed in a bountiful bosom. The difference was that where Koneko found said bosom warm and safe, Sona felt like she would suffocate. How in the world did her Sister, one of the loudest, flashiest of devils manage to get a drop on her?!</p>
<p>Finally being released from the fleshy prison (heaven), Sona had to take a moment to compose herself, and to peer her murderous gaze upon the present members of her peerage, Her only saving grace was that Saji wasn't present yet, otherwise, she would have to use some drastic measures.</p>
<p>"Sister, I hope you have a good reason to disturb us."</p>
<p>"I do, I really do So-tan."</p>
<p>"Well? Out with it."</p>
<p>"Nope. You first have to say I'm the best and that you love me."</p>
<p>Sona blushed heavily. It's not like she had any problems admitting she loved her sister. They were family! But to say so out loud, in front of her peerage?</p>
<p>"I refuse."</p>
<p>"Very well. I'll just tell my friend that your pawn doesn't want to train with a dragon."</p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
<p>"B-but how! No other dragon is willing to train devils than Tannin-sama and he is unavailable!"</p>
<p>"Let's just say I found something a tiny tiny bit better than the old lizard."</p>
<p>Sona… She was split. On one hand, she wanted Sanji to grow stronger. He needed more than just the Sacred gear manifesting to really come into his own. But his magic reserves weren't the best, so try as he might, magic was not gonna help him a lot.</p>
<p>But to train under a dragon…</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are the best, and I love you."</em>
</p>
<p>"You'll have to be louder than that, So-tan."</p>
<p>"You are the best, and I love you."</p>
<p>"You love who?"</p>
<p>Oh, she was doing this on purpose. She could already see Momo trying to hide a snicker, while Tsubaki was openly amused.</p>
<p>"You are the best, and I love you, sister."</p>
<p>Sera kept looking at her, eyes almost closed and a sweet smile on her face. She did not say it right. She missed something. What could it be? Oh. OH! Sona hid her eyes behind her hands but still spoke loud and clear.</p>
<p>"You are the best, and I love you, m-magical girl Revia-tan"</p>
<p>"YAY!"</p>
<p>Sera danced across the student council room, making sparkles along the way, and making every single devil present applaud. For Sona to speak such words, this truly could only be achieved by a Magical girl.</p>
<p>Even Sona, who was still hiding her face, couldn't help but smile behind her hands. While she would get teased mercilessly by her Queen, to see her sister so happy, it made it almost worth it. And with Saji being promised a dragon as a trainer, well… Maybe she could say to her sister that she loved her, at least a little bit more often.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Any leads on the dragon brat?"</p>
<p>Tsukuyomi watched his brother as he furiously paced back and forth. He knew Susanoo just itched to go out there himself and scour the entire nation to find the Sekiryuutei himself.</p>
<p>"None of the clans found anything yet, though there was a report of weak traces of draconic energy found at a bar in one of the Devil towns."</p>
<p>"Even with 10 years of stagnancy, my Issei would not go soft to be called weak."</p>
<p>Both men turned towards the voice and almost had to look away immediately, such was the shine of their sister. Amaterasu was a picture-perfect Japanese beauty, with dark hair, pale skin, and her figure hidden in a beautiful kimono that seemed to be radiating sunlight itself. And any time she was in a good mood, such as now, her inner shine projected outwards, making even her fellow deities squint their eyes while trying to gaze upon her.</p>
<p>"Why do you keep this foolish hope, sister?"</p>
<p>"No hope is foolish. In time, Ise will return to my side, where he belongs."</p>
<p>Tsukuyomi hid his pain behind the mask. It has been centuries, and yet his wife would still not forgive him. But that was fine. He had yet to forgive himself.</p>
<p>"What of the yokai?"</p>
<p>"They are following what few orders I managed to pass them. To the letter. No supernatural can enter Kyoto, and none can leave without the Kyuubi knowing. It's more or less in lockdown."</p>
<p>"She won't shelter him, you know that."</p>
<p>"But she won't capture him either. How could Inari fail so badly, at making his own wife loyal?"</p>
<p>"Don't disrespect the dead, brother. Inari was a splendid servant to our cause. Yet, even he knew better when it came to the matters of the heart."</p>
<p>Red Dragon's treasure they called her. None would dispute their union. If only things turned out differently…</p>
<p>Amaterasu, clearly unhappy, steered the conversation another way.</p>
<p>"He still has not opened my gift, so we can still wait. Sooner or later, desperation will drive him back to us." Back to me.</p>
<p>Susanoo scoffed at her fantasies. She was still as infatuated with the boy as the day they met. No one could quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was a dragon thing? Was she drawn in by his inner fire? All anyone could be sure of was that after their introduction, the goddess of the Sun paid special attention to the Red Dragon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rias teleported her Rook to a meadow, outside the town. It was agreed by both parties that the first meeting should be on neutral grounds. If there were to be any follow-up meeting, then they would be orchestrated at the expert's home, where the flow of natural energies was better suited for beginners.</p>
<p>Koneko tried not to be insulted by this. Despite not touching that particular set of skills for years, she was still naturally built for it. She was not a complete beginner!</p>
<p>She cautiously approached the middle of the meadow. While she certainly did not see anyone, there was someone with her on that clearing. She used what senses she had, and then faced the direction of where natural energies swirled more intensely than elsewhere. And slowly the illusion fell.</p>
<p>"Surprised."</p>
<p>In front of her, seated comfortably was one Issei Hyoudo. To simply imagine the man as something other than a simple cafe owner was difficult. No one marked him down as anything else but human, with potential yokai ancestry. But when his smell reached her, that put her on edge.</p>
<p>"Dragon."</p>
<p>"Indeed, miss Toujou. Though I'd hardly qualify as one right now."</p>
<p>She looked at him curiously. Other than his smell, she could scarcely feel him as anything other than a human. It must have shown on her face since he politely invited her to sit down.</p>
<p>"Now, you're curious what we're doing today, right? Well, nothing honestly."</p>
<p>That threw her off guard.</p>
<p>"Forcing Ki around your body is never good. And since meditation did not help you in the past, I presume it's not because of any spiritual blocks. No, the problem is most definitely inside your head. Now, I am no professional, but as a bartender who wants to earn, people skills are a must. So we will sit here, we will talk about anything you want or nothing at all."</p>
<p>She nodded. And so they sat. She knew he was doing something since energies were still swirling around him. Probably inner balance, keeping his Ki, life force, and whatever made him a dragon in balance.</p>
<p>About half an hour had passed, and even Koneko began feeling uncomfortable with the silence. As if sensing her increasing discomfort, Issei did something new. Various parts of his body began to glow a deep crimson. Koneko had to think for a bit before she recognized it as reinforcement. He reinforced his head, neck, and shoulders, his torso, his legs than his arms, and back to head.</p>
<p>She could feel a lot of leakages, but as he repeated the action more and more, it lessened significantly. But one time one of the leaks swirled towards her, and as she was opening her senses, she unknowingly interacted with it, learning a bit about Hyoudou Issei.</p>
<p>She first felt hot. This person had an inner flame, a powerful one at that. It also felt solid, like a wall, unyielding and tall. And right before the last wisps dissipated, being absorbed by nature, she felt… sorrow? Regret?</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. Maybe that particular leak wasn't completely accidental.</p>
<p>"It was a test."</p>
<p>"Yes. To see where your senses lied, and for someone who used them regularly, they seem pretty good. You recognized what I was doing?"</p>
<p>"Balance. Reinforcement."</p>
<p>"That's right. Balancing energies in your body is pretty much part of the basics, so every practitioner knows how to do it. Reinforcement on the other hand is a specialty of mine, and one not found often, as most yokai seek to avoid combat and mislead their enemies through illusions. Not to say they don't know the basics. But I pushed the skill more than a great majority ever did."</p>
<p>She had to admit, something like that appealed to her ever so slightly. Being a Rook, she was already exceptionally strong and durable. But to become even more so…</p>
<p>"My other specialty is the intake and conversion of natural energies."</p>
<p>She knew that skill well. It was hard to master, yet essential if one wished to study more esoteric arts, that required more Ki than they had to give.</p>
<p>"Though admittedly I do cheat with it sometimes, but that cheat sadly applies to me only. Anyways, since you seem comfortable enough with your senses, we're gonna do another test. I will separate certain emotions from the world around us, and project them around you. What I want you to do is try to discern which ones they are without taking any of them in."</p>
<p>Koneko reluctantly nodded. While in the past using natural energies from the surroundings was quite common and simple, these days the world has become so tainted, it took a skilled practitioner to not get taken over and drown in the pain and hate. Still, if she just had to sense them and does not take them in it should all be fine.</p>
<p>Mr. Hyoudou once again took to meditation, and she slowly felt him intake some of the natural Ki around them. But against her guess, he showed no struggle in combating the hateful emotions and expelling them from his body. But not all of them.</p>
<p>Her senses open, she felt something wash over her. it felt heavy and almost wet. it covered her like a blanket and hung over her like a rain cloud.</p>
<p>"Sadness."</p>
<p>He gave a nod, before sending another one, though it took a bit longer. She understood why as a scorching feeling settled inside her chest, making her clench her fist.</p>
<p>"Fury." a highly diluted one. If she were to be exposed to the unrestrained fury of nature, she would without a doubt fall into a murderous rampage.</p>
<p>"Very good. It wasn't too much was it?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. He closed his eyes again, and she waited patiently, her senses open.</p>
<p>He was gone! Kiba was gone, Akeno was gone! Rias was gone! <strong>Her sister was gone!</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>She was alone<br/>she was alone<br/>she was alone<br/>shewasaloneshewasaloneshewasaloneshewasalone</strong>
</p>
<p>Panic seized her. She could hear voices calling! it was the devils! They were after her! They wanted to punish her for something Kuro-nee did! She had to run! She had to find Kuro! Sh<strong>e was alonealonealonealoneal-</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Peace.</strong>
</p>
<p>It overwhelmed her, almost drowning her. Suddenly she felt like she was submerged in a sea of cotton. Everything felt warm and dull. But slowly but surely the cotton moved and she began to hear, smell and see clearer.</p>
<p>Mr. Hyoudou did not move or try to reach out to her. Rias must have warned him that her first instinct upon being grabbed was to punch. Hard.</p>
<p>"I apologize. I did not think to dilute loneliness the same as I did fury. I shall endeavor to be more careful."</p>
<p>"You're lonely."</p>
<p>This caught him off guard. She apparently could discern where he pulled the emotions from? He was impressed.</p>
<p>"I was, yes. Not anymore. Yet emotions like that tend to linger inside you. I found a good way to banish those is some chocolate cake."</p>
<p>Her ears perked. She didn't even realize she released her nekoshou features out in the open.</p>
<p>"Now, I don't have it on me, but I may or may not have cloaked a picnic basket in some basic illusions. We saw how intuned you are with your senses. Now let's put them to the test in something more practical."</p>
<p>Konkeko sprung up and started looking around the meadow for the most likely place a basket could be. He probably hid it somewhere near the edge, otherwise, it would have been too easy! She sprinted towards the edge of the clearing. She liked her instructor a lot more now.</p>
<p>Little did he know that the picnic basket was behind Issei, being hidden by his buff frame.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A phone rang inside the house. Miki looked at her husband, but he was much too invested in his newspaper. Maybe teaching him to read English has been a mistake. Oh well. She got up from her tanning chair, but as she walked inside, she knew for sure she felt her husband's lustful eyes on her rear.</p>
<p>Pointedly ignoring it and the shivers it caused her, she answered the phone ever so cheerfully. What was there to not be happy about? She and her husband were living the dream.</p>
<p>"Hyoudou household how may I help you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aunt Miki!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Irina dear! What a surprise! How have you been?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've been fine, but what about you? Mom said you're living in Hawaii now!"</em>
</p>
<p>"I am! My son Issei, you remember him don't you, got us a house on the islands. We were reluctant at first, but once we went to see it, I just fell in love."</p>
<p>
  <em>"I remember Ise-kun, it's just like him to do something cool like that!"</em>
</p>
<p>"I do have the best son. What about your family? Your brother, he's the same age as my son, right? How's he doing."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ahh…"</em>
</p>
<p>Miki's mother's sense started to tingle. She said something she shouldn't have.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright, Irina?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Georgie he… he passed away. 10 years ago already."</em>
</p>
<p>Miki felt terrible. She knew that Irina's brother was adopted, but the girl still grew up with him, and they were very close. She apologized profusely for bringing up such a painful memory, and Irina assured her it was fine, it happened a long time ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anyway, I didn't call just to talk. I was wondering… Dad said you didn't sell your old house in Kuoh, and my friend and I just so happen to be traveling there. If it's not too much trouble…"</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, no way dearie. You and your friend can stay as long as you want. Issei is taking care of the house anyway, so you only have to pick up the key from him."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ise-kun doesn't live there?"</em>
</p>
<p>"No. For some reason, he got hung up on the idea of living outside of town and built himself a shack in the woods. He still comes by almost daily though. Says it's more convenient to park at the house and walk to his bar."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ise-kun has a bar?"</em>
</p>
<p>"I know right? Oh, you should check it out. He looks so handsome in the uniform. If he's not at the house when you two arrive, don't wait, just look for him at Happy Dragon. he works there almost every day."</p>
<p>
  <em>"We will. Thank you so much aunt Miki!"</em>
</p>
<p>"No problem dear. Tell your parents I said hello."</p>
<p>Miki hung up and started dialing up her son's number to tell him that Irina was coming when she felt the knots holding her swimsuits in place become undone, and a pair of familiar pair of lustful hands grab her by the hips. She would tell him tomorrow, it should not be hard to remember. Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.</p>
<p>PEACE!</p>
<p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p>
<p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a><br/>For those who wish to tip me off: <a href="https://ko-fi.com/npgamer11">Ko-fi</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teachings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WASTES TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!</p><p>This chapter was beta read by Marethyu. Thank you for your awesome work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoto was in even more of an uproar. The informants there had gotten a whiff that Kokabiel was once again walking on Japanese soil. Yasaka was looking picture-perfect, but those who knew her (which was not many) could see that she was worried and unrested. She listened to the advisors argue over themselves, before exchanging a brief glance with the Monkey King who once again decided to attend. This has gone long enough.</p><p>"SILENCE!"</p><p>At the sound of her voice, and the flash of her tails, the entire room froze. Slowly she looked over every Yokai present, before speaking once more.</p><p>"Kokabiel is already secured and hidden in the Devil territories. It is out of our hands now. The Grigori have already declared him a rogue. We will send negotiators to Mao Leviathan to ask for their assistance in apprehending him, but this is no easy matter. We are dealing with a Fallen Cadre, a being that survived the Great War. We must carefully pick amidst our midst who to send after him."</p><p>Advisors seemed to agree with her nodding and declaring her words and wise and well thought out. But then the Monkey King spoke. And everyone froze in terror.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei could defeat him. He can't be all that strong then, right?"</p><p>Yasaka glared at the Buddha, but he seemed to not be affected at all, even though he could see clearly what she was doing, blindfolded or not. But she could also see some of the other Yokai present thinking over his words, and finding no fault. She better cut this in the bud.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei defeated the Cadre, utilizing a technique that almost led to his death. Those of us who worked with him, know well of the immense power he gains, using it, but also the harsh drawbacks. Please inform yourself before opening such matters, Sun Wukong. Now I think we could all use a break. We shall reconvene in precisely two hours. You are dismissed."</p><p>Everyone left. Except for the one, she wanted to leave most. The Monkey King stuck around, not afraid of her wrath in the slightest.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you're both being stupid. At least for him I know he plans to come back. Now I need to make sure you'll actually hear him out, instead of just running away."</p><p>That came as a shock to her. Issei would come to Kyoto? To see her?</p><p>"Why would he come here? After all I did…"</p><p>"You know he doesn't see it that way."</p><p>"I'm not talking about Kumamoto! I… I made peace with those demons a long time ago." And it was true. Her nightmares no longer contained a city, bathed in golden flames, or the screams of thousands.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They sat together in silence for a moment, each contemplating their next set of words and actions carefully. Wukong realized there was still something missing from the story of Issei, Yasaka, and Inari. Meanwhile, the blonde Kyuubi questioned herself, and her actions in the distant past.</p><p>"Does Issei know it was Kokabiel that killed Inari?"</p><p>She was glad he didn't. Issei would not stop chasing Raven of Treachery if he knew.</p><p>"No. Only my inner circle knows."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"It doesn't matter if he knows or not. They have more than enough reasons to hate each other already."</p><p>"I suppose. They both marked each other. Still, if the Raven of Treachery opens his mouth, who knows what effect it may have on Issei."</p><p>Monkey King spoke aloud what Yasaka feared most. She decided to visit her husband's shrine in the morning. Maybe even in death, inari could provide guidance to his wife, what to do about their best friend.</p><hr/><p>Saji was reluctantly following Mao Leviathan across the streets of Kuoh. It was early in the morning and usually, he would be preparing to traverse his newspaper route. But he was to do something else instead! Meet a real dragon!</p><p>Ever since he learned of the origin of his Sacred Gear, he asked Kaicho for books on Dragons. There were scarce few, and many of those few held information that frankly seemed preposterous. But even a few tidbits that were confirmed to be true were useless to him. He did not feel any presence of any kind of aura or element like he was supposed to.</p><p>Sona tried her best to get him even a single day of training with Tannin, who used to be one of the Six, now Five Great Dragon Kings, before becoming a devil. But now he was supposed to meet someone even greater, who owed Mao Leviathan a favor?</p><p>Saji had no idea who it might be, but he knew enough about Sona's sister to be mindful of where she was taking him. To his immense surprise, it was a cafe that Tsubaki worked at, the Happy Dragon. And suddenly he felt like smacking himself on the forehead.</p><p>They entered the empty place to find the young bartender/owner already at work, mopping the floor. Saji never really frequented the establishment, a unanimous agreement between the majority of Kuoh male students to boycott it, as a small measure of revenge against the bartender who caught the eye of their female classmates.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing him, Sera. I know your sister doesn't like me around the school."</p><p>"No problem! I'm happy to help!" Saji was quite shocked by the casualty between those two. To not call a Satan by her name, but by a nickname? And the sheer happiness in Mao's voice? The only time she sounded like that was when she was talking with Kaicho.</p><p>Before he could ponder these questions an icy blue shine blinded him and where only a moment ago stood one of the leaders of Hell, only a few snowflakes danced in the air.</p><p>The pretty boy barman elected to put down the broom and sit at one of the tables, so Saji followed his example. He felt a bit awkward since both he often cursed his name behind his back with his fellow men, when they heard the female population gush about him.</p><p>"Well, might as well get started. My name is Issei Hyoudou, and as you probably figured, I'm at least in some way, a dragon."</p><p>"Um, Saji Genshirou, Pawn of Sona Sitri, thank you for having me. And what did you mean 'in some way'?"</p><p>"I'm not a full dragon. I'm mostly human with some draconic body parts, and a dragon sacred gear. While the Gear alone is releasing draconic energies inside your body, the process is slow, even with a powerful gear like my own. As it stands now, my best guess is that I'm about 30-ish percent dragon."</p><p>Saji digested the information. At the end of the day, this guy might be a better trainer for him than Tannin since they had something in common. Before he could ask another question, the man in front of him gave him a command.</p><p>"Release it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Release your Sacred Gear. We can make more accurate assumptions and plans once I know what you have."</p><p>Saji called upon the Gear within him, and it materialized on his left arm. It was a small thing, reminding Issei of a black chameleon. He did not recognize it, but Ddraig did, and he gave a quick rundown to his partner.</p><p>"I see. Vritra, huh? The piece that absorbs. Well, Vritra was a powerful dragon, but you only have a single piece of him. I'd say in maybe 100 years there would be something inside of you that could be called draconic. If you didn't use it at all."</p><p>"That's pretty long…"</p><p>"It is. But since you probably plan on actively using it, it will be a lot faster. Also helps you're a devil. Your magic runs on imagination, so it should not resist the transformation."</p><p>Saji memorized the information. But at the same time, there was a question he wanted to ask, ever since he learned of the supernatural.</p><p>"Um, Mr. Hyoudou, I wanted to ask… What does it mean to be a dragon?"</p><p>His… guess he could call him teacher, appeared thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>"Dragons are beings of chaos, power, and aura. First Dragons born are still the mightiest beings in existence. The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. And Dragon of Dragons, the Great Red. Following them were the Heavenly Dragons, and Six Dragon Kings."</p><p>"So Dragons were here first?"</p><p>"Well, not 'here'. Both Great Red and Ophis predate the 'here' by a long shot. But they are the oldest ones, yes. Did you ever wonder why Dragons are depicted as evil in so many pantheons?"</p><p>Saji shook his head and leaned forward. This was already more information than those books had!</p><p>"Because, what gods most desire, is order. Control. And creatures, born from chaos energies, creatures of freedom, are their opposites. God of the Bible was one such example. Although he was powerful indeed, not even he could control dragons. And he loathed them for it. They would not bow to him, nor could he create them with the methods he and Heaven endorsed. His one attempt at making a dragon himself, Samael, failed quite spectacularly."</p><p>Saji was drinking the words and trying his best to commit them to memory. But before he could learn more, his teacher seemed to snap from some kind of daze.</p><p>"Um, Mr. Hyoudou, if you don't mind me asking, what is aura?"</p><p>"Ahh. Hmm, how would I put this? Actually… Yes. I shall show you instead."</p><p>The young adult closed his eyes. And suddenly Saji felt something in the room shift. He felt the heat of fire, greater than any he knew off. He could almost feel rigid scales, intermixed with human skin. What he felt next was… yearning? Yearning for something, no, someone. All the while a cold breath of solitude was against his back. And the dread of something old, so old looming over him. And with it came the desire to submit to a being, much superior to himself.</p><p>He came to with a gasp, staring at his teacher, who looked at him, clearly familiar with the feelings that passed over the young devil.</p><p>"What I just did was envelop you in my aura. Now, do you understand what it is?"</p><p>And Saji did indeed. It was… everything.</p><p>"Aura is not unique to dragons. But what separates us from others is the amount. Dragons, even myself who could barely be called a hybrid, have a much greater amount of it. As it stands, the day you learn to use your aura without exhausting yourself halfway to death is the day you'll truly be able to call yourself a dragon."</p><p>Saji was excited! If he became a strong dragon, he would be able to make Kaichou's dreams come true! But the wind was taken out of his sail when he remembered something.</p><p>"You said that the transformation will take long, Mr. Hyoudou."</p><p>"Hmm, yes indeed. Tell me, did Vritra ever speak to you?"</p><p>"Ehh? It can speak?!"</p><p>"Apparently not. Vritra's soul was split between 4 Sacred Gears, and you possess one of them. It's possible that you either need all of them to wake him up or maybe his consciousness resides in one of the other gears. Either way, we'll find out quickly."</p><p>"Um, how exactly?"</p><p>"Simple. I am also a practitioner of Senjutsu. I will use it to try to feel around the Gear for a bit, maybe stimulate the production of the dragon energy. I make no promises, but maybe it will help you grow and develop faster."</p><p>Saji was reluctant. One of the things he learned under Sona, as a Sacred gear possessor was, that it was a part of his soul. So one could understand why he wasn't entirely comfortable with someone poking around in there.</p><p>Still, when asked, he extended his arm forward, and Hyoudou gently grasped it. He then looked the blond in the face, and seriously spoke.</p><p>"No homo."</p><p>It helped lift the spirits a bit, and Saji was almost inclined to laugh. But then he began feeling it again. The Aura. Wait no, it was different this time. This time it was only the energies that made him tingle all over his left arm. He saw it surrounded by crimson energy. He watched, fascinated as it slowly seeped inside the small black chameleon.</p><p>It felt like hours, yet in reality, it was only about 15 minutes. His teacher took a deep breath and let the energies disperse, while Saji was busy flexing his arm.</p><p>"There's a part of Vritra in there alright. Not sure if it's whole though. I couldn't wake him up from his sleep. I guess that you're gonna have to get stronger. Like a lot."</p><p>Saji was a bit disheartened.</p><p>"At least I managed to increase the production of draconic energies. My advice, for now, is to eat more, since you'll need to fuel that increase. Other than that just keep up your training. We'll meet again at the end of the month. I don't expect much progress but it should help us gauge how you'll develop."</p><p>Saji thanked his teacher, before taking his leave. It was still school day after all, and as a Student Council member, he had to set an example. Issei watched the young devil leave, a pleasant feeling in his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>"Huh. You've only ever taught two people and already you're arming up to being a teacher."</strong>
</p><p>"Must be that I like people. Comes with being a bartender."</p><p>
  <strong>"Mmm. It's gonna be interesting to see how the young one grows. With Vritra inside him, he could develop in several different ways."</strong>
</p><p>"I just hope he succeeds. I know that look in his eyes… He's a good kid, so I know he'll be great."</p><hr/><p>Rias breathed a sigh of relief. With the last signature, everything was over! Who knew that annulling an engagement required so much paperwork? She quickly tapped the pile of papers and sent them on their way to her parents who would then exchange them with the Phenex family, in public to show that there was no animosity between the two Pillar families.</p><p>But. Only now did the full weight fall on her. She was free! Finally free! She could finish her education in the human world. She could spend her time like a normal girl, dating, picking out a man who would love not Rias Gremory, but just Rias.</p><p>She was pondering how to celebrate her newfound freedom. But the answer was clear from the start, wasn't it? Coffee jelly at Happy Dragon! And with any luck, Mr. Hyoudou would also be there, and maybe they could talk for a little while, ask about the man who saved her…</p><p>A small blush overtook her. Boy was she glad Akeno wasn't in today, otherwise, she would get teased mercilessly. Mother warned her against the Sekiryuutei. But, someone who would save her, with no promise of reward couldn't be a bad, person, right?</p><p>"Ano, Buchou?"</p><p>Asia shyly poked her head from behind the door.</p><p>"Oh, Asia-chan, you don't have to call me that when we're alone. Aren't we friends?"</p><p>"Oh. Y-yes! Rias then…"</p><p>The exiled nun fidgeted in the doorway, making her King sigh. But also smile. Asia came a long way since being incarnated, but she still acted super shy. It was just too cute! Which was why she never left her in the room alone with Akeno for too long. She was a good friend, and poor Asia wasn't ready for the Queen's antics just yet.</p><p>"Well, what is it?"</p><p>"Oh! Um, some girls from class invited me to go shopping with them, a-an I wondered…"</p><p>"Asia, we talked about this. You don't need my permission to go out and have fun with friends. I encourage it even. Though I do appreciate you telling me in advance. Just use your phone next time, alright?"</p><p>"Y-yes! Thank you Bu- I mean Rias!"</p><p>The blonde turned around and prepared to leave, before being stopped by the redhead.</p><p>"Wait! Do you want your allowance early?"</p><p>Much like Sona, Rias too gave her servant some money each week. There was a set amount, and then a 'bonus' for those who worked extra hard.</p><p>"A-ah, I couldn't possibly-"</p><p>"Nonsense. You work hard Asia, and your clients have nothing but praise for you. Remember last week when Mrs. Miyamizu sent those treats for you?"</p><p>Asia blushed slightly and tried not to drool. Those were some of the best pastries she ever tried, not that she had tried many in her life.</p><p>"Because of you, she can work as a pastry chef again. So never sell yourself short, Asia. Even as a devil you still help people."</p><p>Asia smiled shyly, before giving herself a determined not. With a slight bow towards her King, she spoke loud and clear.</p><p>"Buchou! Could I receive my weekly allowance in advance?"</p><p>Rias smiled, glad for her Bishop. Pulling out her wallet she gave Asia the amount she earned.</p><p>"Here you go. I hope you buy yourself something nice. And please, for the love of Satans, do not try to buy another rosary! I can't keep wiping that poor man's mind of your burnt hands."</p><p>Asia blushed deeply at the memory of the incident, which, admittedly, occurred more than once. Prayer and faith were such a big part of her life, it was hard to let go. Still, Rias was right! Even as a devil, she was still able to help people! And have fun with friends! And eat nice food!</p><p>Rias watched amused and Asia was joined by her classmates outside, and they all took off towards the shopping district. She was also glad to see Murayama and Katase with their shinais, in case the perverted Duo decided to follow them around.</p><p>Now, it was her turn to enjoy herself! With purposeful strides, she took off towards the Happy Dragon! There was a delicious coffee jelly to eat, and a pretty bartender to question!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>DING DONG</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DING DONG</strong>
</p><p>"I don't think anyone's home."</p><p>"Thank you for stating the obvious."</p><p>In front of a house stood two figures, both wearing light cloaks, that concealed them neck to ankle. One had stunning blue hair, with a green streak, while the other one wore twin-tails of chestnut color.</p><p>The blue-haired one hefted a wrapped package on her back while looking at her partner. She assured her that accommodations were arranged and to not worry about it, so she did not. But she also hoped they would not have to wait for the owner of the house to appear.</p><p>"Maybe if I blast the doors off…"</p><p>"Xenovia, no! I remembered it now! Ise has a bar in the town, so he should still be there working! Aunt Miki said we can find him there and ask for keys!"</p><p>"Then let's go."</p><p>They headed into town, the twin-tailed one leading them with purposeful steps. She had a childhood friend to reunite with!</p><hr/><p>Issei was serving the last batch of students. It was starting to get late, and soon he would have to shoo away the last of them, clean up, and then open the bar for business.</p><p>For once he was by himself. He let Murayama get off early since she had a big Kendo competition soon. Tsubaki was absent due to academic reasons, and Simon took a week off.</p><p>He was almost glad Tsubaki was not back yet. Aside from the Satans, Saji, and Koneko, any of the other devils had yet to learn of what he was. But, with his lurking days now over, his body proudly declaring him a Dragon to anyone who stepped within 15 feet, 50 if they had a sharp sense of smell, he should at least come clean.</p><p>He was inside, washing the tables after he got done stocking the fridge when the chime at the door rang twice in quick succession. Maybe someone had to use the bathroom?</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Hyoudou, I know it's close to closing time, but I was just wondering-"</p><p>"Ise-kun! Did you miss me?"</p><p>A familiar smell assaulted his nose. One of the enticing hair products, used by the high-end nobility, mixed in with burnt sugar, Power of Destruction.</p><p>But there was something else. Something that smelled vaguely familiar, but was overpowered by the smell of rosemary.</p><p>Next, he felt a tingle down his back, in a peculiar pattern, that he came to associate with Holy energy. And there was a LOT of it here.</p><p>He turned around, eyes widening as he saw two girls drop their coats, revealing the combat attire of a Church Exorcist, and unveiling two blades, which were the source of Holy energy. But what surprised him more was Rias standing in front of him, as if to protect him, the arcs of Destruction already surging from her hand.</p><p>The situation was going south fast, the standoff about to turn into a skirmish that held the potential to re-ignite one of the biggest wars in history. So he did the only thing he could think of. He introduced a third side that dwarfed the other two.</p><p>Rias was fully prepared to protect Mr. Hyoudou with her life. He was someone who, albeit indirectly, saved her from Riser. Something about him always gave her that special feeling, the one which led her to almost every single one of her servants.</p><p>So she was reasonably startled, but also elated when a firm, dominating pressure rose from behind her, arresting the movement of all three girls, and also affecting what few students remained outside. None collapsed, but all suddenly experienced difficulty in breathing and raising their limbs.</p><p>Seeing that the attention was now on him, Issei faced the trio of girls fully, his eyes serious, the green glint inside them much more prominent than usual, and his pupil narrower than they had any right to be. A crack of thunder outside shook everyone from their stupor.</p><p>"There will be no fighting in this establishment. Miss Gremory, could I trouble you with modifying the memories of the remaining guests outside, and contacting Miss Sitri?"</p><p>Rias, still in awe of the power the handsome bartender possessed, nodded and went to deal with humans before they could properly start panicking. Meanwhile, Issei took a proper look at the two Exorcists. And was promptly hugged by one of them.</p><p>"Ise-kun! I missed you so much!"</p><p>"I-Irina?!"</p><p>"Baka, Issei, of course, it's me! But what was with that pressure, Ise? I thought your sacred Gear was only a Twice Critical?"</p><p>"Um, no, it's something else."</p><p>"What is it? What is it?"</p><p>Issei was out of his depth. The Great War almost re-started inside his bar, and his childhood friend was an exorcist, and just WHAT?! It was only now he realized Irina was still hugging him, so he gently removed her arms from him, and took a step back to get a proper look at her.</p><p>"Could you maybe tell me first what is going on here? Why are you back in Kuoh?"</p><p>"Did aunt Miki not call you and tell you we're coming?"</p><p>"No, mom did no such thing."</p><p>It was at that moment that Rias returned inside, followed by the second owner of Kuoh, Sona Sitiri, and both their respective Queens. The young bartender could already feel a headache incoming.</p><p>"Mr. Hyoudou. Sister mentioned you had ties with the supernatural, but I never imagined you'd be someone so powerful."</p><p>Sona was straight and to the point. He could respect that.</p><p>"I think it's best we take this conversation upstairs. Please make yourselves at home, and I'll know if anyone touches the liquor cabinet! I just need to close up shop here."</p><p>The group of young girls moved towards the stairs, but no one was certain who should go up first. Issei sighed, before gesturing to the two exorcists, following them behind, and following him the devils.</p><p>Once everyone took a seat, with Issei amusingly observing that Rias and Sona both took the same place as their respective siblings, he decided to open this impromptu meeting, first by placing a glass of water for everyone and then sitting down in between the two groups.</p><p>"I will do my best to act as a neutral party. By stepping through the door, you have entered my domain. While you are under my roof, no fighting will be tolerated. Does everyone understand?"</p><p>Getting confirmations, he turned towards the devil's side.</p><p>"Since this is Devil territory, I will allow the owners to ask questions first."</p><p>Sona took that as her cue.</p><p>"We are most curious as to why the Church decided to send two exorcists, armed with potent Holy objects to our town."</p><p>It was the blue-haired girl that answered.</p><p>"Our mission here is to investigate the theft of Holy Swords. We followed the trail, and it led us to this town. Me and my partner were sent on a mission to retrieve the swords and dispose of the heathen."</p><hr/><p>The rain was pouring, and Kiba was in a rush. Rias told everyone something unexpected had happened, and that they all should group up and stay together. He was on his way to pick up Asia and Koneko when it started to rain.</p><p>Suddenly a man in priest clothes tripped out of a side alley- His weapon clattered to the ground, as he clutched at the wound on his chest. He tried to tell the Knight something, but Kiba's sole focus was on the weapon, the potency of the Holy element identifying it as the thing he hated most.</p><p>Excalibur. Right in front of him. He could feel the rage rising within him, the rage he suppressed for so long! But before he could do anything, someone else appeared. It was the mad priest that attacked Koneko!</p><p>"Oi, shitty devil! Your master is one cruel bitch, ya know?"Killin Raynare and others in cold blood, just for starting a little fire."</p><p>Kiba stood up and summoned a sword. The rage was still surging inside of him, but he refused to let it take control. He bit back the witty retort, in favor of taking the initiative and charging forward.</p><hr/><p>It seemed that the two groups came to some sort of understanding, along with trying to arrange another meeting, so everyone could familiarise themselves with each other and know who NOT to attack. But both sides were reluctant. The devils with letting not one, but two Excaliburs inside their headquarters, and the two exorcists meeting so many devils on their home turf. But there was a solution none of them foresaw.</p><p>"The meeting will be held tomorrow, inside this room."</p><p>This seemed agreeable to most of them, except for the blue-haired exorcist who introduced herself as Xenovia.</p><p>"You are powerful, mister. But do you really have the authority to hold back so many devils, who are treacherous by nature? And should you have it, how can we trust you to remain neutral?"</p><p>It seemed he was being challenged. Inside his own lair? That couldn't fly.</p><p>"I possess authority, not derived from any faction, but myself! You stand in front of this generation's Sekiryuutei!"</p><p>On his left arm appeared in all of its splendor, the Gauntlet of Ddraig Y Gosh, releasing a domineering pressure through its presence alone.</p><hr/><p>"You may have a shiny new sword, Freed. But you have no idea how to use it."</p><p>Kiba cooly swept past his opponent, breaking his guard, directing the Holy Blade away from his person, and giving him a good slash in his side. The cut added to numerous wounds the corrupted priest was already sporting.</p><p>Kiba made sure to always keep himself between the priest and the Excalibur on the ground, not willing to let his chance at revenge slip away.</p><p>"Tsk. Shitty devil. I will- Eh?"</p><p>A communication circle appeared next to the crazy man's ear, and though Kiba could not hear the conversation, he could discern it from the priest's face.</p><p>"Retreat?! Are you fucking nuts? I have him right where I- Fuck you! If it weren't for the boss- FINE! I GET IT!"</p><p>The spell dissipated, and Freed gazed at him with the crazy murderous eyes of a man who just got blue balled hard.</p><p>"Enjoy your fucking toy, devil. It's not like you could even pick it up. But I will be back for it! Just wait and see!"</p><p>One flash spell and Freed was gone. Kiba took stock of his surroundings, before finally letting go of his tight control. Rage coursed through him unrestrained. Summoning the biggest sword in his arsenal, he struck at the Excalibur, laying on the ground.</p><p>"It's your fault! It's your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"</p><p>He couldn't tell if the water running down his face was rain or tears. He could not feel his muscles strain, not used to lifting something so heavy. He did not feel the groundbreaking beneath him. He raised the sword. He struck. He raised it again. He struck. After a while, the sword in his hand would break. But he would create a new one.</p><p>Somehow no one passed by that ally that night.. but if they were, they would see a teenager on their knees, his arms trembling, barely lifting the remains of a broken sword, before dropping them, striking at a sword that shone as bright and true as before, not a single mark marring its blade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.</p><p>PEACE!</p><p>Check me out on Disord, and join GamersWithNoProblems: <a href="https://discord.gg/QpnCqgf">Discord</a></p><p>You can also follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NPGamer11">@NPGamer11</a><br/>For those who wish to tip me off: <a href="https://ko-fi.com/npgamer11">Ko-fi</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.</p><p>PEACE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>